Un Deimon plane sur Poudlard
by Hiromichi
Summary: CROSS OVER HP/Eyeshield 21. Lorsqu'un certain blond décide de bouger pour entrainer son runner, il arrive à une extrémité que personne n'aurait cru. Le jeune homme utilise ses compétences pour arriver à ses fins.. mais quelles sont-elles réellement?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les autres sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu...

**Autres: Cette histoire est une expérience, l'histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, à la base elle devait être plus sérieuse, mais l'humour sera plus intéressant pour l'ouverture. Elle mélange amitié et peut-être amour, après on verra. J'ai un scénario en tête, et je sais globalement où je vais. Je remercie ceux qui me suivront dans cette aventure délurée. Le chapitre 1 viendra bientôt... quand? Je sais pas, mais bientôt.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

La vieille femme se demandait pourquoi on l'avait réveillé, pourquoi à cette heure avancée de la nuit?

Elle se demandait qui aussi elle allait écorcher, ou du moins qui subira sa mauvaise humeur. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre avec hargne, toute violence et hostilité qui émanait d'elle s'éteint d'un coup lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur le jolie chouette aux plumes duveteuses devant elle.

La bête avait, elle, l'air terroriser. Comment cette jolie bestiole, sans marque aucune, pouvait contenir autant de terreur dans les yeux? La vieille sorcière encore fatiguée et un peu énervé par le dur réveille, prit le courrier que la chouette avait et la laissa repartir.

La vieille dame resserra sa robe de chambre autour de ses épaules... Depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas réveillée aussi tôt? Un bon moment déjà, elle laissa une pensée envers sa future retraite.. bientôt.. qu'elle se disait.

Elle soupira, replaça ses lunettes en haut de son nez, s'assit avec lassitude dans un fauteuil richement orné juste en face de son bureau qui eut était celui de plusieurs génération de directeurs et directrices. D'un simple geste, la lumière s'alluma suivit de quelques grognements et remarques pas très amicales des peintures des anciens directeurs... Quel hâte d'être en juin se dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'installa en ignorant les plaintes des tableaux et regarda le courrier.

Étrange, voilà la première pensée qui la traversa, une enveloppe blanche, du papier lisse, probablement de manufacture moldu.  
Depuis peu, le courrier était de moins en moins sous forme de parchemins, mais rare était les lettres qu'elle recevait sous cette forme.  
Un nom dessus, le sien, une adresse, celle de l'école, rien d'autre.

Cette fois la vieille femme fut intriguée, elle prit le coupe-papier ancien qui orné le bureau depuis des années, elle ouvrit la lettre d'un coup, et en sortit le papier blanc plier.

Il fallut bien quelques minutes à la vieille femme pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regardait la lettre de plusieurs façons, une lueur d'amusement dansait tout de même au fond de ses prunelles. Quel défi intéressant se dit-elle. Peut-être que pour fin de carrière ça pourrait être quelques chose d'intéressant non?  
De plus il y avait aussi cette intéressante perspective de mettre ses professeurs dans une situation un peu décaler.  
La directrice était alors atteinte de soubresauts alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà les choses. Elle allait accepter et plus que ça, elle allait contribuer à cette introduction.

Mais encore quelques questions lui brûler la cervelle, comment? Comment ce garçon (par ce qui en disait la lettre) avait réussit à introduire celle-ci jusqu'à elle?

La fatigue la rattrapa tout de même, elle répondrait plus tard si elle réussissait à se remettre entre les bras de Morphée, elle prit du temps tellement sa vieille carcasse était excitée par les perspectives futur.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les autres sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu...

**Autres: Je commence par remercier les lecteurs, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ^^ enfin si ça à plus ... u.u en tout cas pour une ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Alors, chapitre 1 un peu plus long (encore heureux u.u), les premiers chapitres seront peut-être voir surement plus sérieux le temps de mettre les choses correctement en place. Hum, donc, ben j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours même si c'est plus sérieux sur le coup là. Ah et je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que le chapitre suivant arrivera aussi vite ^^.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

Encore une fois, seul, il avait décidé.

Encore une fois, seul, il avait tout préparé.

Encore une fois, seul, il allait l'entrainer de force.

Encore une fois, seul, il jubilait de hâte de voir sa tête d'empaffer.

...

Depuis le matin, Sena, jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, se demandait, pendant l'entrainement des Devil Bats, ce qu'il pouvait bien se passait, oui, depuis le matin, aucune attaque à coup de mitraillette envers sa personne, chose qui était depuis l'année dernière rare.

Hiruma n'était pas là, il n'était pas là à gueuler derrière eux en disant qu'ils devaient se manier le cul. Il n'était pas là pour leur faire peur ou rien.

Sena se demanda alors dans son coin assis sur l'herbe la chose suivante. Hiruma serrait-il malade? Non impossible pour cet être du diable. Impossible qu'il soit malade. Le fait même d'avoir émit l'hypothèse de la maladie, le fit rire.

De plus étant donner que leur chef, leader, patron mafieux n'était pas là était une aubaine. Pour une fois dans sa misérable scolarité, il allait rentrer tôt chez lui, ou du moins à l'heure. Ces rares moments, tellement rare qu'on pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main, et atrophiée de trois doigts au moins.

Il regarda les autres travailler (sans grand effort). Il sourit, prit son sac et partit sans même demander son reste. Il y a quelques temps (un an presque maintenant), il n'aurait pas été là. il aurait été en train de faire le larbin pour n'importe quel misérable racaille ou "rebelle" du coin. Il ne sait pas s'il devait se maudire ou pas d'avoir un boss de cette envergure, mais il savait qu'il ne le remerciera jamais assez pour l'avoir ficelé, fouetté, menacé, a joué au football américain.

Il marcha avec tranquillité vers chez lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris son temps, juste pour l'unique fait de ne pas courir dans des rues plongés dans une nuit profonde et glauque.

Arriver devant chez lui, Sena sentit quelque chose d'étrange, d'inhabituelle, peut-être n'est-ce qu'une hallucination. Il rentra doucement chez lui. Pausa son sac de cours à l'entrée, se déchaussa. Il entendit alors plusieurs voix dans le salon. Étrange, il sembla en entendre au moins trois, son mère, son père, mais qui d'autre. Il se risqua un coup d'œil dans le salon.

Horreur.

Ce qui sembla être une horreur était une touffe de cheveux blond de dos, de longues oreilles irréelles mais pointus où quelques boucles d'oreilles étaient accrochées. Un rire bon enfant aussi. La tête blonde se tourna lentement vers lui, le jeune homme était pétrifié sur place. La tête tourna comme dans les films d'horreur lorsque le cadavre prend vit d'une façon lente et terrifiante. Deux yeux grands ouverts de démon le fixa d'un air malicieux. Un sourire fourchu que l'invité surprise gardait sur ses lèvres fit remonter un léger vent glacé le long de son échine, il frissonna.

Hiruma... Mais que faisait-il chez lui? Pourquoi rigolait-il de cette façon avec ses parents? Un tas de questions s'entassèrent dans sa tête. Mais aucune réaction. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

- Sena? Demanda sa mère étonnée de le voir rentrée aussi tôt. Viens viens ton ami est là.

Sena ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'avancer sous le regard, le sourire si flippant du blond. Il remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers ses parents, le visage d'Hiruma changeait, il devient de plus en plus amical voir commercial.

Il s'installa doucement sur un des canapés du salon. Il si enfonça évitant de croiser le regard du démon.

- Donc comme je le disais, je vous remercie de me donner cette autorisation pour les vacances de printemps.

Le brun releva alors sa tête brusquement. De quoi parlait -il donc?

- Mais c'est un plaisir, un voyage linguistique ne lui ferra pas de mal. Et puis vous semblez être une personne très respectable. J'espère que vous vous occuperez bien de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait manigancé? Pour Sena, ce dialogue ne semblait être rien de bon. Pourquoi parlent-il de vacances? de voyages? de linguistique surtout...

Le monstre qui avait prit forme d'ange partit peu après.

- Papa, explique moi s'il te plait, gémit presque le brun.

- Ah Sena, c'est plutôt toi, pourquoi en as-tu pas parlé avant? Heureusement que ton ami est passé. Tu n'allais nous prévenir avant de partir. Bon prépare tes affaires maintenant qu'on ait au courant on t'accompagnera à l'aéroport demain pour ton voyage linguistique en Angleterre.

- Que...Quoi? réussit alors Sena à prononcer après de longues minutes.

Le lendemain, vers 15h30 de l'après-midi, un hélicoptère fit irruption au dessus du lycée. Pourquoi une telle extravagance à quelques heures à peine des vacances? il se stabilisa un peu au dessus d'une classe, faisant voler poussières et brindilles de tout les côtés, et dont on pouvait voir ensuite une échelle en corde tomber.  
De cette classe, les visages se furent fouettés de par le vent, les élèves fermèrent, pour le plus souvent des cas, les yeux, sinon on voyait le sourire carnassier d'un certain blondinet. Sena soupira, il le savait et il n'était pas le seul à savoir, et il n'était pas non plus le seul à ne pas avoir le choix.

Il se leva, prit le sac de sport qu'il avait ramené, car il sentait bien venir ce coup fourrer complètement rocambolesque. Il le jeta sur son dos, ne prit même pas son élan, sauta, en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout à l'air de passer au ralentis. Dans un dernier élan de folie il leva les bras pour se rattraper avec hargne l'échelle en corde et remonter difficilement.

Lorsqu'oil fut à l'intérieur une personne referma la porte de l'appareil derrière lui, il respira (et soupira), balança son sac vers un des fauteuils vide et s'installa en mettant sa ceinture.  
Ils étaient trois en tout en ce comptant, et étonnamment pour lui, la troisième personne n'était personne d'autre que Shin. "qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici? se demanda mentalement Sena."  
Hiruma était là, mais un visage inabituelle était inscrit sur son visage, c'était cette expression là, celle qu'il arborait lors des matchs où il ne contrôlait plus trop les choses. Il mâchait sans enthousiasme son chewing-gum sans sucre et pianotait rapidement sur son ordinateur portable.  
Shin lui, attachait sur son siège ne le regardait pas, il faisait joujou avec des poids en ce concentrant fortement.

Après les avoir longuement sonder, des centaines de questions lui virent d'un coup en tête, la première en tête était "mais c'est quoi c'te bin's?".

Oui, il allait faire sa deuxième année à Deimon en Avril, il était clair que les trois plus vieux ne pourraient pas jouer, mais Hiruma suivait toujours les entrainements (les deux autres aussi mais c'est moins impressionnant), les flingues toujours s'ils sont trop lent ou pas concentré, il est un peu devenu le coach, et dans le fond Sena se doutait bien qu'il arriverait à bidouiller un truc pour pouvoir jouer une troisième et dernière année.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour avoir plus de renseignement. Mais le blondinet lui coupa la parole avant même qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa gorge.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour avoir ces infos là, donc tu te tais je t'en parlerais après, pour l'instant je négocie, fais comme ton voisin.

Sa phrase avait été courte, mais nette et précise. Il s'enfonça alors encore un peu plus dans son siège et regarda le paysage défilé sous ses yeux.

Un petit quart d'heure tout au plus après, ils arrivèrent sur une piste d'avion, Sena suivit les plus grands sans broncher.

Puis même pas quelques secondes après qu'ils soient rentrées dans l'appareil, celui-ci décolla en direction l'Angleterre à ce qu'il avait compris du manège.

La chose qu'il l'étonnait n'était pas le fait d'être dans un avion privé, le truc qui l'étonnait, c'est qu'ils allaient en Angleterre et à ses souvenirs, il n'y avait pas de de grosses équipes de football américain donc, il ne voyait pas trop comment il allait l'entrainer surtout pourquoi il était le seul (avec Shin) à venir. Il ne comprenait pas, une fois de plus Youichi Hiruma, il l'avait bluffé de par ses actions et par le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, de plus son visage sérieux et distrait était vraiment inabituelle chez cet homme là.

...

Sena avait l'impression qu'Hiruma ne lui parlerait pas encore de son délire, oui parce que là ne comprenant rien du tout pour Sena ce voyage c'était du n'importe quoi. Il s'installa alors confortablement dans son siège et alluma l'écran en face de lui pour regarder n'importe quel film qui passait.

...

Presque 5 heures après, le brun se réveilla brusquement à cause d'un courant d'air glacer qui était venue lui lécher le creux de son cou.  
La porte de l'appareil était ouverte et la neige rentrée par centaines de flocons. Pour lui ils n'étaient pas en Angleterre, on était en plein mis-printemps, il était physiquement impossible qu'il neige de cette façon. A son avis ils devaient être dans un pays nordique. En regardant par un hublot, il faisait nuit noir, seules quelques lumières transperçaient le ciel. Et surtout le blanc de la neige. Où était le blond? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore?

Il regarda sa montre qui était déjà à l'heure de l'Angleterre, quatre heure, donc il devait être un peu moins de 22heure au Japon.  
Il prit une couverture de l'appareil et s'emmitoufla dedans, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient en Russe ou autre?  
Il jeta aussi un oeil à Shin, torse nu les jambe en tailleur par terre et endormi, le jeune garçon leva pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel, puis repartit dans une douce torpeur et se rendormit.

...

Il se sentit alors secouer, il grogna. Puis des tapes et là il ouvra les yeux. Une sublime dentition de requin lui faisait face. Hiruma avait l'air plus normal qu'avant, c'est à dire joyeux, et ce petit truc sadique que l'on voyait dès le premier regard.

- Allez fuckin' nabot on y go.

Sena attrapa la lanière de son sac et le suivit avec le brun. Il avait plutôt bien dormit, donc il n'était pas réellement fatigué. Mais il eut du mal au début à s'habituer au soleil de Londres. Et mystérieusement, sans se casser la gueule, il réussit à descendre sur la piste d'atterrissage en un seul morceau.

Hiruma les trainait presque et il savait que s'ils continuaient à jouer aux limaces ils en subiraient les conséquences plus tard donc Sena se reprit et poussant légèrement Shin qui regardait autour d'eux.  
Ils prirent un taxi qui les emmena dans un coin suspect à l'avis du petit brun, mais ils suivirent sans broncher. Ils entrèrent dans un bar miteux, où se tenait plusieurs personnes. Hiruma s'installa dans un coin, et le silence. Sena se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, il ne savait pas ce que l'autre attendait, on aurait presque dit qu'il a vu de la lumière et qu'il est rentré.  
Le plus grand lui après avoir regarder un peu le bar s'était mit sur le côté et commença à faire des pompes.

Hiruma commanda à manger. C'est ensuite alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

- Bon je vais vous expliquer une fois le topo compris fuckin' blanc-bec et funkin' Line? J'ai remarqué que maintenant le Christmas ball passer tu t'endors un peu aux entrainements et en tant que chef d'équipe je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, donc je me suis dis qu'il te fallait peut-être un nouveau challenge. Alors j'ai usé de mes contacts pour avoir cette chance donc ne la gâche pas, et j'espère que tu progressas. J'ai pris ce cher Shin avec nous pour qu'il progresse aussi et donc que si tu ne bosse pas, tu t'en mordras profondément les doigts.

Le petit était encore plus bouleversé qu'avant, savoir que le démon blond avait fait des efforts pour lui était déjà quelques choses, surtout qu'il avait pris la peine d'enrôler un joueur d'une équipe différente, mais voir un homme géant barbus entrer dans le bar était tout aussi intense pour ce petit japonais.

Le géant arrive vers eux deux.

- Vous êtes Hiruma Youichi, Sena Kobayakawa et Seijiro Shin?

Un rire grinçant sortit de la bouche du premier nommer.

- C'est bien nous. On vous suit alors.

Le blond se leva, le plus grand se relevé sous les regard quelque peu ébahis de certains autres clients et le petit suivirent les autres pas très rassurer. Le géant sortit son parapluie alors qu'ils étaient les quatre coincés dans l'arrière boutique, il tapota contre des pierres, et un passage s'ouvrit par magie.

Sena était de plus en plus choqué et comprenait de moins en moins, Shin lui regardait encore plus silencieusement les choses (très dure à faire), mais certaines pensées commençaient à s'emboiter dans sa tête. Alors qu'Hiruma garda un sourire humble mais on voyait l'excitation briller dans ses yeux. Le géant reprit la parole.

- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les autres sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu...

**Autres: Après une longue (?) attente, voilà donc le chapitre 2 ^.^ et surtout Joyeuse Fête ~~~  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

C'était la première fois, la première pour un grand nombre d'élèves (voir tous) qu'ils voyaient ce professeur en particulier courir dans les couloirs. Jamais au grand jamais, ils n'auraient pu imaginé ce professeur en particulier, jamais même l'idée que ce professeur soit en retard à n'importe quel rendez-vous était impensable. Jamais ces boucles brunes n'avaient virevolté comme cela depuis un bon nombre d'années maintenant, c'est à dire presque 7 ans.

La demoiselle, professeur de sortilège de son état, courrait comme si elle était poursuivit par un troupeau d'hippogriffes, et ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête n'était pas mieux, un vrai foutoir chronique là-dedans, elle se demandait surtout une chose, pourquoi la directrice de l'établissement l'avait convoqué aux premières heures par hibou? Non elle n'aurait pas pu lui envoyé son patronus, mais un bon vieux hibou pas très doué s'explosant sur la table des professeurs alors qu'elle allait boire son café, donc en plus de la voir courir, les élèves présent eurent même le plaisir de la voir à moitié couverte de la boisson noir.

Le jeune professeur courrait donc dans les couloirs, évitant de percuter les élèves sur son chemin, et se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice.

Sur la route, elle bouscula le vieux Rusard (qui oui était encore vivant), celui-ci aboya alors qu'il la voyait disparaitre à un coin de couloir, puis il baragouina dans sa moustache (dont il était dépourvue) "quelque soit l'âge, les gamins sont toujours aussi mal élevé".

Le professeur aux cheveux bruns s'arrêta enfin devant la fameuse gargouille, elle respira un bout coup pour reprendre un souffle normal, elle prononça rapidement le mot de passe et monta au bureau, là où l'attendait son ex-professeur de métamorphose.

- Hermione, hé bien, tu as fais drôlement vite, j'ai l'impression d'avoir envoyer l'hibou il n'y a quelques trois minutes à peine, dit la directrice faussement surprise alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

- Minerva, s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, j'ai mal dormi, et je suis fatiguée, alors dites moi pourquoi en rendez-vous aussi tôt? Demanda directement la brunette, en faisant disparaitre les traces de liquide de ses vêtements.

Depuis des années et des années ces deux femmes se connaissaient, mais leur passé commun de professeur à élève bloquait comme toujours le tutoiement chez la demoiselle, il lui avait d'ailleurs aussi fallut un grand nombre d'année pour enfin lâcher statut de professeur ainsi que le nom de famille pour enfin passer au prénom, bien qu'à ses lèvres cela faisait toujours un peu étrange, ainsi que ses oreilles avaient toujours du mal pour le "Hermione" ou le "Professeur" à la place du "Miss Granger" qu'elle avait eu pendant sept ans, bon cela ne faisait qu'à peine 5 ans qu'elle entendait les nouvelles appellations, mais il y avait pour son esprit toujours un léger hic.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, c'est juste une charge relativement lourde que j'ai à vous confié, mais en attendant, nous devons attendre Harry qui ne devrait pas tarder, enfin normalement... Termina la vieille femme en retournant à ses papiers.

Hermione, s'avança et s'installa dans un des fauteuil placé juste, elle croisa les jambes, dans le fond elle était un peu furieuse, qu'on lui dise de venir pour une information de la plus haute importance, et qu'on la fasse attendre, de plus lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle faillit gémir comme elle allait être en retard dans l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait prévu pour sa journée, elle avait un tas de copies à corriger et n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y passer toute l'après-midi, si Harry n'arrivait pas dans la seconde, elle allait faire un malheur.

Elle fut quelque peu soulagé en voyant son meilleur ami, plein de boue certes, arriver dans le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci releva alors les yeux sur le nouveau arrivant, Hermione pensa une seconde qu'elle ressemblait là étrangement à leur ancien directeur.

- Harry, te voilà enfin, dit la directrice, Hermione et moi vous attendions pour que je puisse m'expliquer, par contre, il faudrait que vous vous asseyez tout les deux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'installa dans le second fauteuil en faisant un drôle de bruit à cause de la boue qu'il avait sur sa sape et robe. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose formula un léger sort pour au minimum le débarbouiller et éviter ainsi la perte de son magnifique tapis. Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Harry questionna son amie du regard, et que la femme en face des deux jeunes gens les toisait en pesant un certain pour et un certain contre.

- Professeur Potter, vous vous souvenez du projet que vous m'avez soumis en ce début d'année scolaire? Demanda-t-elle connaissant parfaitement la réponse du jeune homme.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, planta son regard vert dans le regard perçant d'en face, le sien à lui pétiller, la directrice serait-elle revenu sur son interdiction de tout début d'année?

- Oui, bien sur que je m'en souviens, je t'ai d'ailleurs renvoyer des demandes en bonne et du forme cinq fois suivant la première. Répondit-il une espèce de frénésie dans la voix.

Harry Potter, âgé de maintenant 24 ans (25 en juillet) était professeur aussi dans cette école qu'il avait tant aimé, il était sans qu'on ne puisse en douter, professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, et cela depuis 4 années maintenant, brisant ainsi la malédiction du poste. Il n'avait eu sans aucun problème d'abandonner les "Professeur", et tutoiement était d'un plus naturelle. Depuis l'an passé, il avait mis beaucoup de temps dans son projet, et lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il l'avait proposé en septembre, mais malheureusement sa demande fut refuser, mais comme on le sait bien, un Potter est un Potter, donc il avait réussi tout de même à former un groupe avec lequel il fonctionnait.

Hermione, elle aussi comprenait de quoi ils parlaient, vu qu'elle participait clandestinement à l'idée de son ami, c'était un peu stupide, mais qu'est-ce que ça détendait de faire cela tout les mardi et samedi soirs, que du plaisir et de la bonne humeur, même si parfois les ordres et les envies d'Harry leurs paraissaient parfois légèrement grotesque. Elle tendit donc l'oreille pour savoir si la directrice allait enfin accepter.

- Je pense qu'il pourrait avoir une certaine possibilité dans laquelle il y aurait surement un truc grâce auquel j'accepterais ou que j'aurais donné par inadvertance l'autorisation pour la tant demander demande, dit-elle dans un sourire taquin.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs froncés à présent les sourcils, leur directrice se foutait-elle de lui ?Mais il ne pu répondre car il fut pris de court par sa collègue brune.

- Madame, venez au fait, que voulez-vous que nous fassions pour que vous acceptez? Trancha Hermione, sachant pertinemment à quel petit jeu s'était donner leur ancien professeur.

- Hé bien, il faut que vous sachiez garder un secret, la directrice s'arrêta quelques secondes et se délecta des expressions pas très contente de ses anciens élèves, trois nouveaux élèves vont arriver d'ici lundi matin, Hagrid est allé... comment dire? Les aider à avoir des repères.

- Trois nouveaux élèves? Prononça doucement la brune, elle plissa les yeux en regardant la directrice garder silence, puis ça tilta dans son cerveau. Attendez! Ne me dites pas que...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle fut coupée dans un rire par la vieille femme en face, comment cette respectable professeur était devenue ainsi, se demanda Hermione.

- Oui, nos trois invités surprise sont trois moldus... Déclara-t-elle en triomphe, après cela, il y eut un long silence du au choc de la nouvelle, puis elle reprit. Il n'y en a que trois, et vous devrez vous en occuper, ils peuvent arriver en tant qu'élèves ou en tant que professeur suppléant, pour cela je vous laisse le choix, mais si vous choisissez cette troisième possibilité, je devrais révélé le secret à un troisième professeur pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper, je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour choisir dans les possibilité.

Harry allait lui demander pour la proposition faites et rappeler en premier lieu, mais la directrice sachant pertinemment qu'il allait réitérer sa demande le devança.

- Et professeur, pour votre demande, elle ne sera accepter de ma personne qu'à la moitié de leur séjour, s'il n'y a pas eu d'accros bien sur, cela veut donc dire dans une semaine. Maintenant, je vous laisse à vos occupations, et noter que se soir je vous veux dans mon bureau avant manger, donc à 18h45, de plus, je choisirais le candidat si vous prenez la deuxième option, et je compte sur vous pour ne laissez aucune information sortir de ce bureau.

Elle leur sourit d'une façon mamie-gâteau, chose qui ne plut guère à ne deux compères complètement sous le choc, des moldus à Poudlard? Une première pour l'école.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau en silence, dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils encore fourrer?

- Je crois que Ron va pas être content d'être une fois de plus être mis de côté, laissa couler le noiraud.

- Ouai... Par contre, c'est vraiment grave comme situation, mais je dois avouer que ça me fait rire, répondit la brunette. Tu pense qu'on choisit qu'elle option? Les avoir en tant que professeur stagiaire pourrait être plus facile à gérer, on choisirait de ne pas les faire participer et il y aurait qu'à leur faire une fiche technique, tu ne penses pas?

- C'est vrai, mais il y a le problème du troisième professeur, c'est plutôt cela qui m'inquiète à vrai dire, prononça Harry.

- Bon on y réfléchit chacun dans notre coin, et on voit ça cet après-midi où tu sais, termina le professeur de Sortilège en partant vers ses appartements.

- Je vois, tu as des copies à terminer? Cria-t-il.

- Oui, et toi tu devrais aussi t'en occuper, ria-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

N'importe quel élève la croisant aurait peut-être pu dire que leur professeur était aujourd'hui de bonne humeur, et heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à son cerveau car là, ça tourner, elle pesait le pour et le contre, elle imaginait des situations, comment pouvaient-ils bien être? Comment avaient-ils réussi à faire flancher leur directrice (encore que... cela n'était pas bien dur à comprendre), mais surtout comment avaient-ils découvert ce monde là sans n'avoir eu un sort Oubliette bien placer là où il faut. Elle se triturait les méninges pour avoir une réponse, une petite réponse mais rien, par quoi les tenaient-ils?

Elle plaça ses questions dans un coin de sa tête et revint à celle à laquelle elle devait répondre, elle était dans un sens bloquée, et cela faisait bien longtemps que quelque chose la turlupiné, enfin non, car Harry avait eu une superbe idée (à laquelle elle avait été d'accord), mais ça c'est une autre histoire, où du moins se trouvant un peu plus loin, donc, comment pouvaient-ils choisir? Son idée principal était toujours la même, c'était le moins dangereux à ses yeux, mais un professeur stagiaire foutant rien, c'est relativement suspect, et surtout aux yeux des élèves, mais l'option de les garder en tant qu'élèves pouvait aussi être très compliqué, et si un professeur non avertit leur demander de faire un essais ou autre, comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir?

La seconde option était donc impossible, sauf que pour la première elle s'inquiétait énormément. Depuis que Macgonagal était leur nouvelle directrice, elle se comportait de plus en plus à la professeur Dumbledor, ce qui était légèrement compliqué, car connaissant relativement bien leur feu professeur, le choix de l'actuelle directrice serait des plus étrange et surtout des plus "drôle" à ses yeux. Pouvait-elle prendre le risque de cela?

Hermione posa alors le pour et le contre pendant tout le temps qu'elle corrigeait les contrôles des élèves, raturant beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et mettant aussi beaucoup de rouge.

...

- Le problème en fait, c'est quel professeur nous aidera à notre tâche, termina alors Hermione alors qu'elle et Harry marchaient doucement vers le bureau de la directrice.

- Hum... Je vois, j'y ai aussi un peu réfléchit, on pourrait tomber sur un très bon élément...

- Comme Ginny ou Neville.

- Oui, ou sur des moins bon...

- Comme Drago ou Luna.

- Oui, et connaissant maintenant un peu le côté vicieux de Minerva, ça pourrait même être quelqu'un d'autre, un professeur auquel on pense pas.

- Oulà, tu veux dire comme Lavande? Si elle choisit elle, je donne directement ma démission, avant même deux heures, non avant même qu'ils n'arrivent toute l'école sera au courant.

- C'est certain, après qui d'autre, dit Harry plus à lui-même qu'à quelqu'un, le nez en l'air un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Bon c'est pas grave, ça tombera sur quelqu'un, faut juste espérer d'avoir de la chance avec nous.

Après quelques minutes de silence et de stresse, les deux compères se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le bureau de leur directrice, elle les regardait au dessus de ses lunettes, elle les regardait très sérieusement d'un regard qu'ils avaient vu qu'il y a fort longtemps, mais avec une étincelle d'amusement qui leur disait bien que ce n'était pas un mauvais regard retrouver. Bien qu'il les gênait un peu.

- J'espère donc que vous avez choisit, car j'ai très faim, et que j'aimerais régler ce morceau d'affaire dans les dis minutes qui suivent, dit alors narquoisement la directrice en souriant.

- Oui, donc, Minerva, nous avons choisit la solution courant le moins de risque pour une fuite ou découverte, vous avez donc compris, nous prendrons un de ces élèves en tant que professeur stagiaire, mais il nos faudrait des informations et votre aide pour les faire passer plus vieux qu'ils ne le sont, ils doivent avoir en 15 et 17 ans non? Nous en avons 25, pour un professeur stagiaire, il faudrait qu'il en fasse au moins 20, dit Hermione en se triturant les doigts derrière son dos.

- Je note, je note, et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'âge, ils sont asiatiques, les trois nous viennent tout droit de ce magnifique pays qu'est le Japon.

Un petit silence d'appréhension s'installa avant que l'animagus déclaré reprenne.

- Et donc comme vous le savez sans doute, les asiatiques font souvent plus jeune que leur âge, donc il ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour faire passer cela, de plus je crois qu'ils viennent ici pour avoir un certain "entrainement" je n'ai par contre pas plus d'information à ce sujet, ils expliqueront sans doute ce qu'ils veulent exactement à leur arriver, il faudra attendre jusqu'à lundi matin, ils arriveront à l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors soyez prêt à être là à 7 heures du matin au moins, expliqua la vieille femme en regardant Harry pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'est à lui que ses dernières paroles étaient adressés.

Il déglutit, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait l'acceptation de son projet bien aimé, il se reprit, et posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Hermione et ses méninges depuis le matin.

- Minerva? Peux-tu s'il te plait arrêter ton suspense et nous dire qui est le troisième professeur! Éclata Harry plein de curiosité.

- Huhu, je ne vais pas vous faire patientez plus longtemps, dommage c'était amusant, et de toute façon je ne peux pas faire duré le suspense, car il attend aussi, professeur? Entrée s'il vous plait. Dit-elle avec un sourire de chat traquant une souris.

Ils entendirent d'abord des talons de chaussures claqués contre le parquet, ils levèrent les yeux pour voir le nouveau arrivant descendre des escaliers, ils ouvrirent grands les yeux, jamais ils n'auraient pensé à lui, ils l'avaient même complètement oublié de la liste plausible des professeurs appelé à ce travail.

Le jeune homme ne leur souriait pas, il avait les cheveux courts bruns bien coupé, des yeux bleus mer brillaient derrière les verres carrés de ses lunettes, il posa son doigt au milieu de celles-ci et les remonta sur l'arrête de son nez, il arriva en bas en regardant ses deux collègues.

- Notre mystérieux professeur sera donc toi? Dit alors Harry sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Non, non, je ne suis là que pour le décors, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Harry... Enfin en tout cas c'est loin d'être le pire et même si j'avais réfléchi c'est même un très bon candidat, coupa Hermione en se tournant vers sa directrice. Y'aurait-il une raison à ce choix? Demanda-t-elle, sans paraître indiscrète bien sur.

Un nouveau petit rire accompagna le regard de la directrice.

- Autant vous prévenir de mon choix directement alors Professeur Granger, Mr le Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor, je ne vous présente pas le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, cela fait près de trois ans que vous travaillez ensemble, il vous aidera dans la tâche que je vous ai donné pour apprendre certaine chose comme pouvoir se reprendre en cas de crise sans que cela soit suspecter, il est là pour apprendre à faire des choix et à grandir plus vite, car je vous présente le prochain Directeur de Poudlard, qui prendra ses fonctions après les ASPIC de cet année lorsque je prendrais ma retraite.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les autres sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu...

**roronoa17zorro:** C'est vraiment une coïncidence, le fait d'avoir terminer ce chapitre aujourd'hui (j'ai pas beaucoup de temps T.T), mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^,

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Ils étaient arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse vers 10h du matin le samedi.  
Sena n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs, à ses côtés Shin n'en disait pas plus gardant son digne air froid, le géant avait trouvé une petite échoppe pour parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est d'ailleurs Hiruma qui avait demandé un endroit tranquille pour parler.

Parler, déjà le fait qu'il comprenait cet étranger était pour Sena quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Mais il ne dit rien, pas maintenant.

C'est donc devant une boisson assez suspect à la couleur orange, qu'Hagrid, le géant, et Hiruma, le démon, lui expliquèrent les choses suivantes qu'il écouta sans broncher, alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs refusaient gentiment la boisson.

Eux trois, avaient-ils dit, iraient dans une école de magie, mais pas pour étudier, car de toute façon ils n'étaient pas sorcier, ils allaient être là-bas en tant que professeur assistant, lui, Sena allait se faire entrainer comme jamais avait rajouter de son air narquois le blond, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils pour le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, intéressé.

La magie... Sena trouvait cela presque grotesque, impossible, mais il mit tout de même le fait de comprendre ce qu'on lui baragouinait en anglais sur le compte là.

Le géant lui expliqua donc plus facilement que le blond. Les choses comme les mots basiques, et que les moldus, ce n'ayant pas de pouvoir, ne connaissait que très rarement le monde magique, la plupart des cas sont ceux qui se marient avec un sorcier, ou les hommes politiques très haut placer.

A cette révélation, il jeta un œil envers le blond, qui mastiquer sans se soucier de lui, un chewing-gum. Il avait sans aucun doute mit la pression sur quelqu'un de haut placer, sinon ce n'était pas possible.  
Il lui fallut quand même un bon bout de temps pour digérer ce que le grand racontait, mais dans quel beau bordel il s'était encore fourrer?

- T'inquiète Fukin' nabot, comme ça tu t'amélioras dans sa course.

Sena fut plutôt intriguer, il ne compris pas tout de suite ces propos.

- Gamin, l'arriver de moldus comme ça, c'est vraiment spécial. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi vous êtes venue jusqu'ici, je sais qu'en Asie il y a aussi plusieurs écoles plutôt réputés non?

Hiruma souffla.

- Oui peut-être, mais j'ai choisis ici, donc, vous nous expliquez les bases, les fausses données je les ai, on apprend ça vite fait bien fait, vos coutumes et tout le tralala, et on y va, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps dans le bavardage.

Sans étrangeté pour Sena et Shin, Hiruma contrôlait les choses avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais bizarrement, l'autre était et parlait d'une façon très peu agressive et avec un minimum d'ordre dans la voix.

- Je me demande encore comment vous avez fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Un sourire carnassier que Sena connaissait par cœur naquit sur les lèvre de son ainé, mais il ne dit rien et frissonna à l'entente d'un "kekeke" sortir de la bouche du blond, le plus grand lui toisa le jeune homme qui l'avait emmené ici, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

...

Le dimanche soir, les deux japonais, qui n'avaient découvert ce monde que la veille, en connaissaient beaucoup sur l'histoire et des coutumes.

Il était vers vingt heures lorsque la réception de l'auberge où ils créchaient les appelèrent. Sena était crevé à apprendre ces trucs, il était en vacances, et Shin se contenta de laisser passer un léger bruit venant du fond de sa gorge. Hiruma, lui, un masque d'indifférence lui barrait le visage, un chewing gum en bouche tout frais en prime.  
Ils rejoignirent donc le géant qui était attablé à une table de la taverne.

- Voilà des fausses baguettes, j'ai rajouté des modes d'emplois, enfin juste pour faire croire qu'au mois vous connaissez la composition de celle-ci, car malgré toute les avancés on ne peut toujours pas offrir un tas de pouvoir aux moldus. Vous avez aussi des fiches sur le corps enseignant que vous allez suivre pendant ces deux semaines, et sinon je tiens à vous dire que l'éléléctriticé ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- L'électricité, repris le blond, enfin bon Fuckin' géant! Pourquoi parles-tu aussi rapidement?

- Pour rester le moins de temps avec vous. Tenez vos billets. Laisser vos bagages si vous en avez à l'accueille ici. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Termina le géant en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Minute, tu nous as pas dit où est la gare.

Il regarda le décolorer, on voyait dans ses yeux un profond mépris. Il faillit répondre "cherchez par vous même" mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

- J'enverrais un elfe de maison venir vous cherchez vers 23h30, ça vous va?

- Maintenant ça me va, répondit alors le blond d'un ton supérieur.

Le géant s'en alla d'un pas presque rageur, il ne supportait pas ce genre de personne qui le prenait de haut, et surtout qui agissait de cette façon.

Sena se sentait lourdement paumé, et Shin lui se disait que c'était plutôt cool qu'il n'y ait pas d'électronique car avec lui ça faisait deux.

- Fuckin' nabot, fuckin' Ojo, notez l'heure et pas de retard, grinça le blond.

Puis il disparut une nouvelle fois à l'autre bout du couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

...

Même si on était au printemps, les soirées étaient froide, Sena serra son manteau encore un peu plus autour de son cou, le brun aux reflets bleutés portait un tee-shirt de son école sans qu'un frisson ne grignotait sa peau, Hiruma avait un air songeur. Cela faisait quelques minutes que les trois garçons attendaient le train, ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur le quai, et cela gêné un peu le plus de se retrouver au milieu d'inconnu ayant de vrais pouvoir magique. Des vrais sorciers, voilà ce qu'il se disait. Ses tremblements répétaient faisaient penser que c'était à cause du froid. Mais en grande partie était au fait qu'il était terrorisé se demandant encore ce qu'il fichait ici au lieu d'être chez lui dans ses couvertures au chaud et en sécurité. De plus les comportements des deux autres l'intriguer fortement, il ne connaissait que très peu cette expression sur le visage de son capitaine, il ne l'aimait pas spécialement, c'est comme si ils se jetaient du haut d'une falaise sans savoir ce qu'il y avait en bas, alors que d'habitude, même si lui ne savait pas ce qu'il y trouverait, le blond, lui, savait toujours. Pourtant, là il lui semblait que non. L'autre garçon affichait une mine sombre, sans émotion quelconque, comme si tout ce qu'il se passait, était normal, absolument normal.

Hiruma marmonna au bout d'un moment quelque chose du genre "saleté nous envoyer autant en avance fuckin' géant". Puis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, quelques choses, qui pour Sena ne ressembler pas à un train comme lui les connaissait, arriva en gare.

- Tss, fais pas cette gueule, c'est juste un vieux tas d'ferraille. Allez montez.

Et le décoloré lui mit un coup de pied au c**, pour l'aider à grimper les marches d'un wagon, il fut suivit de celui-ci puis du dernier jeune homme.

Comme les wagons étaient un peu vide en ce milieu d'année scolaire, ils ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps à trouver des places. Les deux enlevés s'assirent sur un même ban le blond se tenait en face d'eux.

Sena bailla et lutter contre le sommeil.

- Dors fuckin' nabot, car tu n'as pas finis d'en voir. Fut la dernière phrase prononcé de cette journée.

...

C'est grâce à quelques coups de mitraillettes dans le plafond de la cabine que Sena se réveilla, il prit quelques courtes secondes pour se remettre en tête les deux derniers jours, les presque plus long de sa vie, même en Amérique, les choses avaient été légèrement plus simple, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une société comme cela existait. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, voulut s'étirer mais, il sentit alors qu'il s'était purement et simplement endormi contre l'épaule de Shin, il remarqua alors que ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il ne se risquauit à faire un mouvement.

Il regarda alors un peu autour, Hiruma n'était pas là, avait-il rêver les coups de feu? Non, pensa-t-il à en juger le plafond parfaitement trouer d'une dizaine d'ouverture, ouvertures par lesquelles s'engouffraient maintenant un léger vent froid. Quelques secondes après ce réveil relativement anormal, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un coup de pied rapide du blond, il lança sur la tablette placer contre la vitre un gros sachet dont des odeurs alléchantes emplissaient l'air.

Sena osa jeter un petit coup d'œil, un tas de boites multicolores et de semblants de friandises semblaient l'appeler du regard.

Le blond s'installa sur son ban attitrer et posa sans ménagement son pied gauche sur la banquette entre les deux autres jeunes hommes présents.

- Bon bon, vous l'avez appris, nous serons considéré par les élèves comme étant des professeurs suppléants, les matières sont: les Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie, et Défense Contre les Force du Mal, bien qu'il n'y ait presque plus de "Mal" dans ce monde-ci...

A cette phrase, Sena pensa fortement qu'un nouveau "Mal" était sur ce monde, mais n'en dit rien du tout.

- J'ai choisit qui sera avec qui dans quel cour, comme ça pas de jaloux ... Des questions? Demanda-t-il avec un ton qui disait clairement ne pas en vouloir.

- Heu... risqua tout de même le petit brun, on peut manger?

Le blond soupira (ce qui était rare) et hocha la tête.

Sena sauta dessus, il avait extrêmement faim, et le sucre pourrait aussi peut-être lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il sentait dans son dos. Il découvrit alors avec surprise (et parfois horreur) l'alimentation des bonbons magique. Déjà que les sucreries occidentales le faisaient rarement envie, là c'était plus pour la découverte qu'il les ouvrait et goutait, mais au moins ça remplissait un tant sois peu son ventre qui commençait à grogner.

Il se sentit légèrement mal lorsque le train s'arrêta, un haut le cœur le prit mais il ne rendit pas son pseudo-petit déjeuner, cependant il envie tout de même les deux autres qui n'avaient pas toucher à une friandise, Shin car ça modifiait son régime alimentaire, Hiruma car "les chewings-gum y'a que ça de vrai". Une nouvelle fois se fut encore le blond qui le poussa presque dehors, un léger vent se faufila sous le blouson du brun, mais cela ne le gêna guère car de doux rayons de soleil lui chauffaient déjà la peau. Ils étaient les trois dans une gare tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, enfin pour les occidentaux du dix-huitième, pas pour eux, tout cela était comme une visite dans un pays étranger (ce qui était aussi le cas). Un petit être, un peu plus moche que celui de la veille, fit une révérence devant les invités du château. L'elfe de maison arrangea tout de même son petit veston avant de claquer des doigts en faisant apparaitre les maigres affaires des garçons.

Et sans un mot il partit de la gare en les intimant du regard de le suivre.

Sena se sentait légèrement mal par toute cette étrangeté, il attrapa son ballotin et couru se mettre à niveau de l'étrange créature.

- Bonjour, essaya-t-il maladroitement.

Derrière son dos, le blond le regarda mollement, et un léger sourire parcouru les lèvres du garçon à la chevelure légèrement bleuté, imperceptible, un sourire de son fort intérieur qu'il s'autorisa.

- Vous, dit la bestiole alors que le petit brun sursauta en entendant la créature parler sa langue, ou du moins une langue qu'il comprenait. Ami Hagrid a dit pas du bien de vous, vous étrange aura, très étrange personnages. Vous ignorez moi, malade, moi ne pas sentir magie sur vous.

En disant ces phrases, la petite créature fripé aux longues oreilles s'étaient éloignés du groupe comme si celui-ci avait la peste ou autre maladie transmissible.

- Là, calèche vous emmènera au château, termina l'elfe de maison.

Puis dans un "plop" sonore elle disparut, chose qui fit de nouveau sursauter le brun, alors que cela semblait totalement naturelle pour les deux autres.

Avec facilité, le trio grimpa dans la calèche, Sena regardait l'étrange phénomène avec attention, il se tenait sur le bord essayant de trouver un quelconque mécanisme. Dans le fond de celle-ci, les deux plus âgés gardés un silence, jusqu'à ce que quelques mots glissèrent des lèvres du linerbacker, trois petits mots qui même si à la surface ne firent aucun changement, faisaient à l'intérieur tout un étonnement et un tiraillement:

- Tu les vois.

Mais rien l'échange ne put continuer, lorsque le regard encore d'enfant émerveiller se tourna vers eux. Il ne remarqua aucun changement dans les attitudes impassibles de l'un et de l'autre, il se dit même que c'était ennuyeux d'être seul entre ces deux personnages, aussi impressionnant et dur à satisfaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois étaient devant la grille du collège, elle s'ouvrit avant même qu'un n'ait pu la toucher, Sena était de plus en plus impressionner par le paysage et l'endroit où il allait résider pendant deux semaines, Shin releva quand même le visage, la bâtisse était beaucoup plus grande que son propre lycée, ce qui était énorme, de plus, la construction et l'architecture étaient simplement sublime. Hiruma regarda aussi l'ensemble, et se dit que c'est là qu'il trouverait des réponses que jamais on n'avait voulu lui transmettre.

Le soleil n'était pas encore haut, il était très tôt, Sena bailla, mais l'excitation prit rapidement place sur la fatigue qu'avait engendré le fait de dormir sur une banquette pas très agréable, il voulait tout voir à présent, comme se passeront ses entrainements était la première des questions. De plus, il se souvenu que le blond avait parfaitement oublier ou fait exprès de passer à la trappe une information importante, de quel cour allait-il s'occuper?

Pour Shin, il y avait un problème, il regarda sa montre à quartz, elle fonctionnait encore, il était 7h45. Le numéro de l'heure passa plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Il devait le faire là maintenant ou tout son cycle serait bouleverser, chose simplement et uniquement inacceptable pour lui, déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses deux heures quotidienne de course.

C'est donc dans l'allée menant à la grosse porte principale, qu'il se stoppa net, laissant d'un coup tomber ses affaires par terre, et se mit à faire des pompes, oui, il devait faire ses 50 pompes matinales, sinon il ne serait pas en forme, et surtout que ça changerait son emploi du temps, et donc son régime alimentaire et un tas d'autres choses tout aussi importante. Oui, il savait que cela pouvait agacer certaines personnes, mais il était régler, et surtout qu'il aime garder son emploi du temps parfaitement droit, c'était autant physique que psychologique, s'il ratait une des sessions d'abdos ou de pompes, ou même de tractions, il sentait comme des espèces de démangeaisons le prendre aux bouts des doigts des mains et pieds, dans tout le corps.

C'est donc devant un regard presque atterré du petit brun qu'en deux minutes ses exigences physiques avaient été comblé. Un peu derrière le blond avait soigneusement regardé la chose se faire, il savait qu'un tas de choses manqués à son runner, des choses comme un véritable entrainement physique et régulier. Il fit alors passer son regard du petit au grand, et du grand au petit, à la fin des pompes du grand, son sourire de requin légendaire reprit surface. Il siffla en direction du petit qui lui lança un regard dépité en découvrant ses yeux brillants, et devinant donc parfaitement ce qu'exiger le patron.

Le petit brun déposa pas très heureux son barda par terre, et se plaça. Au début il poussa fort le sol, ça tirait, mais au bout de cinq environ, le mouvement reprit contrôle, il retrouva ses habitudes de pompes, et en fit une petite vingtaine. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que trois jours d'arrêts pouvaient autant se faire sentir dans ses muscles, c'était effrayant pour lui de comprendre cela. Au Japon il s'entrait du lundi au samedi avec le mercredi et dimanche en jours de repos, et même pendant les vacances, il y avait un petit entrainement pour garder la forme au moins tout les deux jours. Là, il s'était passé trois jours sans faire bouger physiquement un muscle et il le ressentait. Il entreprit alors de voir l'engouement du linebacker dans son entrainement à horaire spécifique, d'une autre façon, il ne le comprenait pas encore entièrement, mais il sentait que durant ce laps de temps voler par le blond, il comprendrait plus facilement.

Sena était quelqu'un qui lorsqu'il voulait vraiment quelque chose pouvait l'obtenir avec toute l'obstination qu'il y mettait, mais il aimait aussi ressentir des coup de pieds aux fesses parfois, il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui en fait.

Le blond ricana après que le brun reprit ses affaires sur le dos alors que des goutes de sueurs lui dégoulinaient doucement dans le cou. Il tira un bon coup en l'air et reprit son air aussi malfaisant que manipulateur, jamais plus il ne serait dicter par ses sentiments après qu'il aura trouver, jamais plus une énigme lui échappera, il gagnera sur tout les plans comme 99,99% des cas.

* * *

**Autres: Voilà voilà, la rencontre réelle et que tout le monde attends des deux mondes arrivent dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous me donnerez vos impressions~~ Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, merci, merci et encore merci!**

**pour le prochain, ben je peux pas encore donner de date **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les autres sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu...

**Autre: **la suite ^^, après un loooooong retard, ça avance ça avance. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ainsi que la suite! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

A quelques pas de la grande porte en bois massif, Sena commença vraiment à stresser, allait-il pouvoir se faire des connaissances? Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Shin et Youichi, mais s'il ne pouvait parler qu'avec eux tranquillement, il allait franchement s'ennuyer, en plus de ce qu'il avait compris il trainerait pour la plupart du temps avec des personnes légèrement plus vieilles. Il se demandait si il allait pouvoir garder sa couverture longtemps, que se passerait-il si un des trois se faisait griller? Il passa ses mains dans sa veste alors qu'Hiruma shootait dans la porte pour faire comprendre qu'il y avait des invités, bien qu'il était certain que les dirigeants étaient déjà au courant de leur arrivé dans l'établissement.

La dite porte s'ouvrit quelques micro-secondes après, c'était une grande et vieille femme sèche qui se tenait devant eux. Elle était vieille, ne souriait pas, mais on pouvait déceler dans son regard des étincelles de rire. Cependant cela ne pouvait se voir par ses trois interlocuteurs car il y avait des reflets du soleil sur ses lunettes. A l'intérieur elle était en train de jubiler, elle en avait maintenant pour deux semaines de pur plaisir et de délectations.

- Messieurs, dit-elle presque solennellement. Puis-je vous demandez vos noms et postes que je puisse correctement vous présentez aux élèves et aux corps enseignants, demanda-t-elle sur quasiment sur le même ton.

Un nouveau sourire mesquin se glissa sur les lèvres du blond.

- Tiens tiens, Minerva Macgonagal, autrement dit fuckin' dirlo, Hiruma Youichi, dit-il en plantant son regard noir dans les yeux pénétrant de la vieille femme où il décela alors le fait que la situation l'amusait plus que tout, professeur suppléant de Sortilège, puis il continua, le fuckin' nabot là, c'est Kobayakawa Sena qui s'occupera d'Histoire de la Magie, et le dernier Seijuro Shin en professeur Défense contre les force du Mal, termina-t-il alors que son sourire s'était élargie pour être sous une forme plus commercial.

- Hum, comme votre ami la si bien annoncé, je suis Minerva Macgonagal, directrice de cette école de Magie, je connais vos positions et seuls les professeurs qui travailleront avec vous le sont aussi, maintenant, suivez moi, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, je vais donc en profiter pour vous introduire auprès de vos, maintenant, confrères.

Après une multitude kilomètre de couloirs, ils arrivèrent de nouveau devant une grande porte de bois massif et gravé, la vieille femme frappa trois coups sec dessus, et le bourdonnement des discussions qu'on pouvait entendre s'arrêta net. En un léger mouvement de poignet, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, celle-ci ne grinça pas comme avait redouté les deux bruns du trio, le plus grand pensa surtout qu'il faudrait les mêmes dans sa propre école qui avait légèrement le même style d'ouverture bien qu'elle était un tout petit peu plus petite, et moins classe.

La directrice s'élança sous les regards médusaient de tous les élevés présent à leur table. Le blond la suivait sans peur, ni timidité, le visage haut et regardant droit devant lui, chose qui était un peu plus dur pour Sena, qui trouvait, à ce moment là, ses chaussures vraiment très intéressantes, le dernier lui regardait les élèves comme intrigué, pourquoi étaient-ils tous en robe?

...

Lorsqu'elle entendit les trois coup sur la porte, Hermione releva son visage de son assiette et regarda droit devant elle, toutes les discussions avaient pris fin, et tout le monde faisait de même. Son cœur se mit a battre plus fort. Elle voulait vraiment savoir à quoi les trois moldus pouvaient bien ressembler. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et avec classe, la vieille Macgo avança dans l'allée.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, il y avait en premier lieu un asiatique blond, un visage avec un sourire vilain, une mine décontractée au possible. Il était mince et grand, les cheveux blonds en bataille partant vers l'arrière, des oreilles, qu'à son avis, on voyait souvent chez les elfes du folklore moldus. Des anneaux couvraient celles-ci, il émanait de cet homme quelque chose de pétrifiant, elle espérait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas comme suppléant. Le regard bleu de celui-ci planait sur leur table. En le regardant, elle sentit une sorte d'angoisse indescriptible et détourna son regard sur le petit brun qui le suivait pour éviter de croiser ses yeux noirs.

Le petit brun plus timide, presque caché entre les deux garçons, de taille relativement moyenne mais faisant tout de même minuscule entre le blond et le grand brun et le fait qu'il eut ses épaules recourbés n'arrangèrent pas sa silhouette, les cheveux aussi en bataille, marron. Lui avait l'air plutôt sympathique bien qu'un peu apeuré et stressé. Il la calma presque de son tempérament chétif. Des opposés avec le premier. Elle espéra que son binôme serait le petit brun, et enfin elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le plus grand qui dominé les deux autres de sa grande taille et de sa musculature.

Le dernier regardait autour de lui curieusement bien qu'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Son attitude la fit sourire, être avec lui ne la gênerait sans doute pas trop non plus, elle se demandait aussi pourquoi il n'avait qu'un tee-shirt, ok on était au printemps mais le matin il faisait encore frisquet, elle frissonna en s'imaginant qu'il marchait dehors, on pouvait aussi voir des gouttes de sueurs coulant le longs des temps et des cous des deux bruns, ainsi qu'un changement de couleurs sur le hauts des vêtement, cela l'intrigua un peu. Puis elle remarqua comment les trois habillés, elle pouffa légèrement ça se voyait qu'ils venaient du monde moldu, bien que depuis quelques temps la mode sorcière s'était quelque peu modernisé, la différence était pour elle plus que flagrante.

Macgonagal arriva devant la table des professeurs, Hermione remarqua l'éclat de ses yeux bien qu'il y avait des reflets, son ancien professeur jouait clairement. La vieille femme se plaça derrière son pupitre en forme d'aigle, elle invita d'un geste les trois nouveaux à se placer à ses côtés.

- Mes chers élèves, vous le sentiez je le sais, il y avait des rumeurs, elles ont maintenant des réponses, ces trois jeunes hommes ci-présent sont des professeurs suppléants pour un stage de deux semaines dans notre chère école. Pour que vous ne soyez pas étonner par leur présence, voici les cours qu'ils suivront avec chacun un de vos professeur : Professeur Seijuro suivra votre professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Mr Potter, qui est aussi directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Il y eut des applaudissements, et Mr Potter derrière le trio se leva pour que Shin puisse au minimum connaitre le visage de celui qui connaissait sa véritable nature, un jeune homme, plutôt beau garçon, les cheveux noirs partant dans tous les sens (pire que Sena!), des lunettes rondes sur son nez faisant ressortir ses yeux verts, des yeux rassurants et chaleureux à son égard.

- Le second est Professeur Hiruma (un sourire cent pour cent commercial naquit sur les lèvres du dit garçon, chose qui secoua bien des estomacs), qui aidera votre chère professeur de Sortilège, Miss Granger.

De nouveaux des applaudissements retentir, moins puissant que précédemment, Hermione se leva légèrement crispée, un sourire qui formait plus un rictus sur les lèvres, la demoiselle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment la poisse cette année. Le blond se tourna vers elle avec son sourire plus que hypocrite accroché sur le visage et lui fit même un petit coucou de sa longue et fine main gauche. Et oui, elle était bien dans le cambouis là, termina-t-elle dans sa tête en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Le dernier, Professeur Kobayakawa, accompagnera votre second professeur de l'Histoire de la Magie, Mr Nott, ces trois jeunes hommes sont d'origines japonaises, ils viennent ici en Angleterre faire un stage dans notre école comme ils en feront plus tard dans l'école de Beauxbâtons et bien d'autres, c'est un échange interculturelle que nous avons là. J'espère que vous les accueillerez bien, et n'oubliez pas d'être à l'heure pour vos prochains cours. Termina la directrice en invitant les trois nouveaux professeurs suppléants à s'assoir au coin de table.

...

Hiruma suivait, il suivait les mains dans les poches, la demoiselle aux longs cheveux bruns, et pour la énième fois elle soupirait.

Après la fin du petit déjeuner qui s'était étrangement passer très silencieusement avec comme bruit juste quelques bourdonnements de murmures, Hermione n'avait pas daigné prévenir son stagiaire qu'elle partait, c'est donc en mâchouillant une pâte de fruits qu'elle avançait d'un pas rude vers sa salle de classe. Cependant faire cela ne servit pas énormément, elle était professeur, donc le fait qu'elle parte n'était pas comme si elle était encore qu'une élève parmi tant d'autre. Il n'eut fallu que quelques secondes pour qu'elle se retrouve avec un blond sur les talons.

- Hermione Jean Granger, autrement dit Fuckin' intello.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle avançait toujours, plus qu'un étage et deux portes puis elle serait dans son bureau pour récupérer les copies des élèves avec qui elle aurait cour dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure. Mais le fait que ce garçon connaissait son nom entier l'a fit légèrement frissonner. Elle savait que ce garçon était bizarre, pas que son second nom était complètement inconnu de la population, car avec le nombre incalculable de biographie qui avait été écrite avec la fin de la Guerre, un bon nombre de choses concernant sa vie privé ne l'était plus forcément. Cependant la façon de le dire du japonais l'avait mis mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Quelque chose pouvait le dire, après sept longues années d'ennuis , au sens problèmes du terme, elle avait appris à sentir ce genre de chose, un instinct.

De plus, elle n'avait pas aimé l'appellation par laquelle il l'avait appelé.

Aucun autre autre mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'installe à son bureau, elle désigne d'un vague geste du menton une vieille table en bois sur le côté, dans un coin. Elle n'est pas à l'aise, bientôt la sonnerie du début de cour, bientôt la libération du poids pesant du silence. En attendant, d'un geste de la main, une tasse de café fumante apparue sur son bureau, elle la saisie par la anse, et l'apporta à sa bouche pour souffler doucement dessus tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux copies lui faisant face.

- Tu sais fuckin' intello, tant que tu n'entraves pas mon chemin je ne ferais rien d'étrange.

Le ton avait été direct et d'une normalité effrayante. Ce ton ne plut pas à Miss Granger. Pour la première fois depuis le petit déjeuner et plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur. Il avait un sourire fin étrangement flippant.

Le garçon blond plaisait de moins en moins à la jeune fille, il l'avait tutoyé sans une rougeur, il avait été très bizarre. Quel chemin? se ce qu'il dit l'intéressa tout de même, le garçon ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires or ce qu'il venait de faire là était plutôt à son avis un défi. Sauf... sauf qu'elle ne savait, jouait-elle le jeu ou non?

Cette brève question lui trottait encore en tête alors qu'elle fixait le jeune homme en essayant de sonder son esprit, les élèves entrèrent en classe, murmurant à l'encontre du stagiaire.

Alors que ses élèves s'installaient, le regard de la brune survolait toutes ses petites têtes, et une idée lui vint en tête, bien sur il lui faudrait l'autorisation de la directrice.. ou pas. Avait-elle le droit de farfouiller la jolie tête blonde asiatique qui lui lançait, elle le savait, un sourire des plus détestable.

...

Sa non-communication l'inquiétait un peu quand même. Voilà même pas deux minutes qu'Hiruma (démon mais aussi éclaireur) était partis en suivant la jolie professeur brune, maintenant Sena était presque seul. Sur sa chaise, il sentait les regards des élèves, il se sentait comme un énorme ballon de baudruche rouge sur le point de se dégonfler. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune professeur qu'il suivrait pendant un petit moment, car s'il se fiait à son instinct, il serait rapidement perdu dans ce château. L'homme était jeune, 24 ans à tout casser, des cheveux bruns, courts, des lunettes lui donnant un air sérieux, peut-être même trop.

Il était à deux chaises de lui, pas un signe, un geste à son encontre, rien. De plus Sena était persuadé que le Professeur d'Histoire n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui. Le brun commençait à baliser, il se sentait un peu mal. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur quelque chose c'était pour lui étrange, déjà qu'il n'était même pas dans son propre pays, si en plus c'était magique, il était complètement perdu.

Soudainement alors qu'il apportait lentement un verre avec un liquide orange à sa bouche, une main le frappa dans le dos et lui fit renverser la boisson dans son assiette. Il laissa par ailleurs un petit cri de surprise proche du couinement sortir de sa bouche. Il se tourna vers la personne l'ayant surprit. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme, sa mâchoire se perdit un peu.

La jeune femme était belle d'une façon sauvage, ses cheveux roux encadrait son visage telle les plus belles flemmes de l'enfer. Son regard était pétillant de malice et son nez plisser.

- Salut, dit-elle en prenant une chaise à côté du jeune moldu. Je suis Ginny Weasley, et toi? Qui es-tu. Enfin pas que je n'écoute pas les magnifiques discours de ma directrice, mais comme je me suis levée un peu tard, donc tu peu te douter de mon étonnement en voyant des nouvelles têtes à la table.

Sena prit une jolie teinte rosé alors qu'elle parlait. Ses cheveux aussi roux le dominer, oui cela lui donner quelque chose, et pour un japonais il n'était pas très habitué, même si Mamori les avait aussi roux, ce n'était pas aussi fort.

- Kobayakawa Sena, dit-il doucement, je suis prof stagiaire d'Histoire de la Magie. Avec deux camarades, nous sommes là pour deux semaines, réussit-il à dire sans trop bafouiller.

- Huhu, je vois, répondit-elle en enfournant une galette dans la bouche tout en avalant l'étrange boisson orange pour tout faire descendre de son gosier, elle s'arrêta d'un coup le regardant avec des yeux comme de soucoupe. Des quoi? Réussi-t-elle à dire sans recracher le reste de nourriture encore dans sa bouche.

- Prof stagiaire, je suis stagiaire d'Histoire de la magie, avec Monsieur Nott. Mon ami que vous voyez un peu crisper là bas c'est Seijuro Shin, et vous venez de louper Youichi Hiruma qui partait avec la professeur aux cheveux bruns bouclé, dit-il avec un tremblement dans la voix et sans regarder la demoiselle dans les yeux.

- C'est donc ça.. Je trouvais bien notre directrice calme. M'enfin, tu es avec Théo donc..

Le dit "Théo" se tourna vers elle.

- Théodore je te pris. grinça-t-il.

- Oh, toutes mes plus plates excuses, elle se détourna du jeune homme au regard sévère pour retourner à sa discussion avec le petit japonais. Donc comme j'allais dire, Théo (léger grognement de la part de celui-ci), hum... ne t'inquiète pas sous ses airs de gros sérieux il peut être sympathique, m'enfin, je suis là, je connais relativement bien toutes les professeurs donc si tu as besoin d'aide.. heu.. Sena, n'hésite surtout pas. Ah, et si ça t'intéresse je suis professeur de Métamorphose, donc pas trop loin de la salle d'Histoire, on ira ensemble. Par contre.. heu..., la demoiselle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son voisin. Nott, je crois qu'on est un chouilla en retard non?

Le dit Nott, s'étouffa dans sa tasse avec de marmonner une injure à ne pas placer dans la bouche de tout le monde.

La jeune femme ria d'un rire cristallin, et attrapa le japonais, un peu perdu, par le bras pour le tirer dans les dédales du château.

...

"humf" voilà l'unique pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'un certain japonais. Il était placé à côté d'un brun surexcité qui lui parlait sans lui parler, il avait déjà côtoyé des dégénérés mentaux, mais là, il n'était pas dans ce qu'il appelait communément son "monde", cependant, c'était relativement la même chose, du blabla incompréhensible étant donner que le professeur Potter parlait avec enthousiasme avec un autre jeune homme aux cheveux très roux, d'une chose appelée "Quidditch".

Le rouquin se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui pendant qu'il lorgnait sur un gâteau en forme de rond, rare chose, mais c'était comme si celui-ci lui lançait des ondes de "mange moi", c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait des comme ça. C'est donc en le coupant dans sa contemplation que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus lui demanda:

- Hé, heu.. Shin, je peux te tutoyer? M'enfin, tu es pour une équipe toi?

La question fit soulever un sourcil, mais de quoi on lui parlait encore.

- Une équipe? De quoi?

- De Quidditch bien sur, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Cette fois, le japonais se sentait vraiment perdu, il avait vaguement lu ou entendu ce mot les deux derniers jours, mais il ne savait plus, il y avait eu beaucoup trop de termes étrange et étranger à retenir.

Et vu la tête que tirait le rouquin, il avait oublié quelque chose de fichtrement important et qu'il en tirait lui une de très perdue.

- Heu... Bon, Désolé Ron mais, je dois lui expliquer quelques bases des cours, en plus il a même pas son emploi du temps. HAhaha... Heu... Shin? Tu viens? Bafouilla alors le professeur auquel il était attitré.

Lever, les deux garçons prirent le chemin de la sortie, le plus vieux fit une geste de la main à la rencontre d'une jolie rousse qui s'approchait de la table en courant, celle-ci lui répondit du même geste en continuant sa course à l'envers, puis se retournant en saluant le monde à la table des professeurs.

Dehors, le brun se décrispa un peu.

- Allez viens, ce n'est pas grave, Ron a toujours été un peu curieux, c'est un sport le Quidditch, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux te reposer sur moi, termina-t-il en lui affichant un sourire de gamin, car grâce à vous, ma demande va peut-être être accepter, et ça, c'est hyper cool, dit-il en souriant d'autant plus. Je sais je ne devrais peut-être pas le dire comme ça, mais ça fait plaisir, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis content.

Cela non, Shin était loin de pouvoir penser quelque chose de ce que venait de lui dire son mentor pour deux semaines étant donner qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il lui parlait, mais la bonne humeur de celui-ci et son entrain le rassura dans un sens, il n'était pas en solo, et son mentor avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de relativement sportif, chose qu'il pouvait apprécier même si ce n'était pas dans son domaine de sport.

...

Lorsque les trois nouveaux furent sortis de la Grande Salle, une jeune femme leva son visage endormi, cependant ses yeux d'un bleu translucide pétillaient, ça sentait bon la menthe fraiche, elle aimait beaucoup.**  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les autres sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu... je crois que je peux rajouter sérieux? Car oui, il y a quand même un scénario.

**Autre: **J'espère que ce chapitre ne s'est pas fait trop attendre. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite. Mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils restent à stagner pendant trop longtemps, j'espère seulement que ça vous plait quand même. J'essayerais vraiment de faire un effort pour le prochain chapitre et de ne pas vous faire attendre trop de temps. J'aimerais aussi savoir ce que vous pensez de Hiruma, je n'ai pas envie de le faire trop OC. Je l'imagine un peu comme ça, un peu torturer lorsqu'il est seul, et oui je ne crois pas qu'être un gros malfaisant est comique tout le temps. M'enfin merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent! ça fait super plaisir de voir que cette fiction intéresse car franchement je ne croyait pas qu'elle allait avoir des lecteurs u.u ... partez pas please ;_;

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Pour Sena la matinée se passa relativement rapidement. Il s'était trouvé une étrange passion pour l'histoire de ce côté du monde qu'il venait de découvrir. Qui n'aurait pas apprécié d'apprendre qu'il y a prés de 500 ans les gobelins ont fait une révolution? Et surtout que les gobelins existaient! Où bien la création des lois contre la disparition des dragons créant ainsi une réserve pour les plus faibles, et que si un animal était tué l'amande avait plus de zéro que Taki n'avait surement jamais du avoir sur ses copies, de plus, la prison où il serait emmené pendant quelque temps, avait un nom assez terrifiant. Jamais ses cours d'Histoire du Japon, ne lui avait parut aussi passionnant. Il faisait bien attention de pas paraître trop inculte, il faisait des signes d'approbation lorsque quelque chose l'étonnait beaucoup et qu'il devait transformer ses gros yeux pour paraître plus crédible en professeur stagiaire. De plus il ne comprenait pas tous les termes, toutes les dates et toutes les références, il notait dans un coin de son parchemin en japonais (en se foutant de l'encre partout) des brides de phrases pour questionner son mentor.

Au début, il y eut beaucoup de chuchotement, il se savait être l'attention de beaucoup, mais depuis l'an passé, cela ne le gênait plus autant qu'on parle de lui dans son dos, être le Eyeshield 21, le lycéen le plus rapide du football américain n'était pas non plus quelque chose de grand repos. Et étonnamment, là, il n'avait pas ses jambes qui le démangeaient pour quitter la salle de classe et se faire une petite course. Il était en émerveillement devant ce qu'il côtoyait.

- Professeur? demanda une voix lointaine alors qu'il regardait avec un plaisir insoupçonné une image de dragon bougeant dans son manuel que lui avait confié le professeur Nott.

Sena releva le visage après quelques secondes et deux nouveaux rappelles. Il rougit jusqu'au oreilles (on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes), baissa instinctivement la tête et bafouilla des excuses en un japonais incompréhensible pour la classe de troisième année composé de vert-argent et de noir-jaune. Il jeta un oeil timide vers son professeur attitré, qui tout de même l'impressionnait un peu, celui inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant en posant son coude droit dans sa main gauche et remontant ses petites lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez avec sa main droite. Théodore Nott eu un petit sourire mystérieux et avec une voix lente et une articulation sans failles des mots il prononça:

- Professeur Kobayakawa?

- O..Oui? Répondit-il avec une toute petite voix.

- Rien, je me demandais si vous pensez aussi que montrer aux élèves un dragon sous forme spectrale serait enrichissant ou pas dans leur apprentissage sur l'organisation des traités et lois de leur protection pour certaines races.

Sous forme spectrale? Dans la tête du petit brun un flot d'information le fit tressaillir, cela voulait-il donc dire que Nott ferait un "sors magique"? devant lui et tous les élèves. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu dangereux?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous demande cela pour vous faire un peu participer. Je pense que si pendant les deux semaines où vous serez avec nous je ne vous laisse que griffonner sur du parchemin, ça ne serait pas trop intéressant pour le stage.

- Ah.. Heu.. Ben oui, je vous en pris, cela me plairait énormément. Bafouilla une nouvelle fois Sena mais avec un soupçon d'intéressement dans la voix.

Le léger sourire se dessina de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard.

- Levez-vous s'il vous plait alors, savez-vous que notre école n'est pas comme les autres? Demanda-il avec une voix presque joueuse.

Les élèves s'étaient tus après avoir entendu la mention d'une présentation spectrale de dragon. Ils avaient tous, quelque soit leur Maison, entendu parler et déjà vu des projections spectrales du Professeur Nott, c'était grâce à celles-ci que certains continuaient même l'Histoire de la Magie en six et septième année. Elles étaient populaires et tous les élèves présents avaient entendu parler des dragons spectrales. On en entendait le plus souvent parler après une fin de cour, un bruit de couloir, et jusqu'au jour J ils en rêvaient parfois. Voilà un professeur qui savait faire vivre et rendre intéressante la plus pénible des matières pour certains. De tous les âges et niveaux c'étaient toujours comme un spectacle.

- Peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas toute l'Histoire d'ici, c'est normal vu que vous arrivez d'une contrée lointaine, Théodore Nott releva le visage vers ses élèves en positionnant le petit nouveau à six mètres environ de lui. Les enfants, comme je le dis à chaque cour, ce qui se passe dans ces murs reste dans ses murs, je sais qu'il y a toujours des bavardages, mais pas de représentations détaillés je vous pris. Je ne sais pas si mon collègue ci-présent connait aussi le sors. Ainsi, notre jeune stagiaire n'aura pas à bouger d'où il est et à la fin de projection, j'aimerais que vous donniez à le devoir à rendre pour aujourd'hui. Celui qui ne le rend pas sera privé de la prochaine projection. Je ne fais pas le contraire pour que vous compreniez à quel point vous allez manquer quelque chose, termina le professeur un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres à l'entente de demi-cri de désespoir.

Sena suivit la demande du jeune homme. A ce qu'il pensait c'est qu'il était presque dans une trajectoire, cependant malgré le fait que le dragon allait peut-être lui foncé dessus, il lui faudra garder son calme le plus complet, ce qui allait se passer était comme un hologramme, voilà, c'est ainsi qu'à la lente préparation de l'ex serpent, Sena se passait le mot 'hologramme' en boucle dans la tête.

...

Les cours étaient lumineux. Jamais Shin n'avait vu des cours avec autant de lumière. Les sors volaient de gauche à droite, éclairaient la pièce avec en bruit de fond les formules magiques et les conseils avisaient du Professeur Potter qui abordait maintenant un visage sérieux. Shin lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas sorcier donc pas de jolie couleur qui sort d'un bout de bois, et franchement, il perdait son temps. Il avait pensé que suivre cet abruti de démon lui apporterait quelque chose dans son ambition sportif, mais là... Bon il ne partait pas en milieu de cour pour aller faire une petite course dans le grand parc qu'il avait vu car d'abord son côté intellectuel lui refuser de manquer à ses engagements, et surtout que l'autre mec à lunettes lui avait promis de lui expliquer en profondeur le sport national ou plutôt international de ce monde.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait quand même. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas savoir comment se protéger contre les loups-garous (punaise ça existe!) mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de savoir s'il pourrait visiter d'autres cours ou faire des choses différentes.

Au bout d'un moment, le brun s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre le même mur à côté de lui tout en gardant un œil sur les élèves.

- Tu sais, j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'ennuies un peu non?

Le Survivant ne reçut qu'en réponse un grognement.

- Bah, si tu veux je peux te passer ça.

L'homme lui mit entre les mains un petit paquet de feuilles (des vrais blanches) où un tas de mots se suivaient.

- Voilà, c'est grâce à vous, enfin j'espère, c'est mon grand projet, étant donner que j'ai appris que des , moldus, dit-il en chuchotant le dernier mot, viendraient ici, j'ai essayer de vous rajouter dans mon projet, bon il est certain que vu que vous ne restez pas trop longtemps vous ne pourrez pas participer, mais au moins avec ça, tu t'ennuieras peut-être moins. De toute façon je t'expliquerais plus en détail le reste, donc si tu veux, tu peux commencer à lire pendant que je termine les cours là.

Le chevalier du terrain regarda d'un peu plus prés les feuilles que l'homme lui avait refilé. En lisant les mots, il se prit passionner par ce qu'ils racontaient. C'était fortement intéressant. Shin n'était pas un garçon du genre à lire d'autres bouquins que les livres de techniques du football américain, du moins c'était une étiquette qui lui était attribué et c'était dû à cela et à son extrême discrétion que personne ne savait qu'il adorait lire des romans à l'eau de rose.. m'enfin cela est un autre problème. Il lisait rarement ceux d'aventure sachant que ça lui donnerait fortement envie de faire les mêmes choses, il ne lisait pas de sciences fictions car dès que ça s'approchait de prés ou de loin aux chiffres c'était mort. Là c'était intéressant. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur qui expliquait à une élève comment bien tourner sa baguette, ce jeune homme avait du talent, et ça serait plutôt intéressant au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire.

Puis au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, une jeune fille, ou du moins une fille qui semblait jeune se planta devant lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille avant qu'il ait relevé les yeux vers cette présence qui l'importunait. Il planta alors son regard dans des yeux affreusement bleus clair, déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des couleurs autres que marrons ou noirs dans les yeux, ceux-ci le déstabilisèrent fortement.

-Heu... Oui? Osa-t-il dire.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas qu'elle s'approchait tout prés de lui le forçant à se redresser et à se coller d'autant plus contre le mur pour éviter tout contacte avec cette fille étrangère. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus petite que lui. Elle avait la tête totalement relevé pour pouvoir le fixer avec classe de cette façon. Puis alors en détournant le regard, Shin remarqua que les vêtements de celle-ci n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes que les autres élèves. Il déglutit péniblement, il avait très peu eu l'occasion de se sentir dominer par une si petite demoiselle ou dominer tout court à cause d'un regard. La jeune fille le frôlait à présent, il sentait que la pointe de ses cheveux clairs lui balayait les mains.

- Oui? Réitéra-t-il une nouvelle fois plus péniblement avec la proximité.

Elle lui fit un sourire goguenard tout en retroussant son nez. Pour le japonais le temps s'était ralentit et le niveau sonore avait fortement diminué. Mais bon sang, qui était cette nana? Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise à ce temps présent. Puis une voix, la voix de son guide magique résonna en cassant l'aspect irréel de la chose, d'ailleurs il n'entendit aussi que la fin de phrase.

- ...maintenant, je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, aller oust, on se voit plus tard!

...

C'était clair, Hermione Granger n'aimait pas ce garçon là. Elle en avait pourtant souper du blond détestable mais là c'était le paroxysme. Le jeune homme semblait pour les élèves charmant, pourtant le sourire hypocrite ne l'a trompé pas, elle en avait assez connu. Le jeune homme l'intriguait du plus au point, il savait, il conseillait quelques élèves dans leur travail sur l'aiguille. Il semblait avoir étudier la magie. C'était très étrange et inhabituelle. Quelque chose chez lui la gênait profondément. Elle se reprit d'ailleurs à penser à sa phrase d'avant cour, voulait-il qu'elle cherche ses intentions? Il devait en avoir pour s'introduire presque légalement dans l'école magique. Comment pouvait-il la torturer ainsi alors qu'une pauvre phrase et surement en l'air?

Elle l'observait silencieusement au-dessus de quelques copies qui avaient déjà été corrigé un petit moment, lui écrivait dans un carnet noir ayant sur sa couverture des caractère japonais et n'ayant jamais travailler cette langue, elle n'en comprenait la signification.

- Tu vas t'abimer les yeux à force de me regarder fuckin' intello, prononça le japonais avec un air étrange.

Hermione ne rougit pas à la remarque, elle avait passé l'âge de rougir pour un oui et pour un non.

- Et toi ton stylo à force d'écrire, répondit-elle en prenant la quasiment même attitude.

- Olà, j'ai vu mieux comme réponse, ricana-t-il. Je ne connais pas les lieux, pourras-tu après, non.. je commence à me ramollir là, après le dîner tu m'amènes à la bibliothèque de l'école, et réjouis-toi que je ne l'oblige pas de suite, dit-il avec arrogance en la regardant dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je reste ici, maintenant que j'ai terminé de prendre mes notes.

La jeune femme souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici Hiruma Youichi? Demanda-t-elle en posant son menton sur ses mains croisés tout en scrutant les expressions de son interlocuteur.

- Oh, voyons donc ça, tu demandes directement après même une demi-journée, c'est intéressant à noter. Crois-tu vraiment que je te le dirais comme ça? Je suis un joueur. Je suis même trop gentil de pas t'envoyer boulet... Ala, les femmes intelligentes, j'ai presque l'impression que je ne connais que ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils, a-t-il vraiment un secret? Si oui pourquoi l'avoir prévenu directement? Quel sorte de chose cherche-t-il? Pourquoi lui faire part de ses actions? Si il avait voulu la troubler, c'était plus que réussit. Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il lui annonce presque ses projets. Il était là pour des recherches vraisemblablement sur quoi? Maintenant elle avait envie de le découvrir.

- Allons ne fais pas cette tête fuckin' intello (son ton était redevenu sadique), tu comprendras et tu perdras toutes les rides qui commencent à se former sur ta petite tête brune.

Hiruma s'amusait, c'était tordant de voir ce jolie visage européen changer d'expression aussi rapidement, et grâce à cela il en oubliait presque le pourquoi il était ici, car derrière l'entrainement prévu pour son runner, il avait quelque chose de plus important pour lui, pour sa tête, pour son savoir et curiosité morbide. Un secret, voilà ce qu'il cherchait, un secret que seule la femme la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait savait. Il voulait ce secret qui l'avait torturé et le torture encore. Cette femme était intelligente, il devait donc faire vite avant de se faire avoir comme un bleu, comme la dernière fois.

Il chassa l'image de la belle femme de sa tête pour se concentré sur ce petit bout qui lui faisait face. Vraiment drôle. Mais bon, il devait aussi garder pour les autres un semblant de couverture.

- D'après les emplois du temps que j'ai des deux autres, ils ont bientôt terminé. Je te laisse alors avec tes copies terminés et va chopper mon fuckin' nabot et le nouveau cerberus.

...

Il sortit ainsi la laissant pensif devant ses copies. Il marchait facilement dans les couloirs. Il savait où il allait. Il sortit Sena de son cour pas encore terminé et lorsque les deux arrivèrent devant la salle de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, la sonnerie des derniers cours tinta. Les deux durent cependant aller chercher le jeune homme. Celui-ci souriait bêtement et semblait essayer de vouloir retenir des choses.

Hiruma les emmena sur un coin du parc, juste à côté du lac. Ils eurent ainsi le droit de courir sur le sable, se faire courser par quelques tentacules géantes suivit de quelques exercices de son cru.

...

Après deux heures et demi, il était relativement l'heure du repas, c'est à dire dix-neuf heure trente. Hiruma se sentait étrange. Les trois japonais suivaient le flot d'élèves pour aller jusqu'à la grande Salle. Hiruma ne comprenait pas ce qui le mettait dans cette état. Les trois étaient transpirant, la sueur imbibait leurs vêtements, pas le temps de prendre une douche. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Hiruma vit la chose qui le faisait se sentir mal. Il ne savait pas qui c'était. Pourtant il sut qu'elle était la cause de ses nouveaux maux en posant ses yeux sur elle. Il laissa les autres aller vers la table alors que lui fit demi-tour.

Dans son esprit, il échouait sur quelque chose. Il fuyait une nouvelle fois. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'image qu'il avait façonné. La jeune fille blonde n'était pas la femme et pourtant elle lui avait fait perdre tous ces états. En errant dans les couloirs à présent vide, il se sentait une pointe stupide. pouvait-il vraiment réussir? Pouvait-il vraiment trouver les réponses pour complété sa vérité? Il avait perdu en un instant sa motivation. Cela était-il vraiment si important?

Un rire hystérique le prit à la gorge. Non, il était Hiruma Youichi, il ne pouvait abandonner si facilement. Cette fille, cette fille qui lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, elle ne pouvait rien savoir, il ne l'a connaissait même pas. Il se calma et se promit de garder un oeil sur la demoiselle.

Calmant ainsi son esprit, le démon prit alors le chemin de l'aile-dortoir du corps enseignant, il allait attendre miss Granger, elle devait comprendre et vite.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les persos d'Eyeshield 21 sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu... je crois que je peux rajouter sérieux? Suspense! ...heum

**Autre: Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois du retard de la publication du chapitre. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Et pour me faire pardonner, il est un chouilla plus long que d'habitude ^^.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Il tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Cela faisait bien deux heures que Sena ne trouvait pas le sommeil. C'était sa première nuit à l'école et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses, trop d'informations, des images intenses. Il ressortit sa tête de la couverture, il pointait un point qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment, il s'était vraiment amusé.

Il se remémora le passage des dragons. Le professeur Nott lui avait vraiment fait peur sur le moment, le jeune homme avait fait foncé sur lui le dragon. Bien sur si celui-ci l'avait touché il n'aurait rien eu, mais la surprise et son rapide temps de réaction a fait bougé automatiquement ses jambes, avec l'adrénaline il s'était donc retrouvé à côté du professeur très rapidement en ayant éviter le chemin de la projection. Les élèves avaient été stupéfié de sa vitesse, tout comme le professeur. Monsieur Nott et lui avaient eut après une discussion intéressante à la table à manger.

Théodore Nott n'avait pas quitté son petit sourire intéressé.

Cependant, maintenant au fond de son lit, Sena se rappela d'une chose. L'homme ne lui avait pas développer l'histoire de Poudlard, il avait certes lu le livre, mais la dernière édition dater de 1990, elle avait donc son âge, il n'y avait pas d'informations sur les brides de détails qu'avaient placé consciencieusement Nott. La curiosité le tenaillé, il avait envie de sortir de son lit pour aller poser les questions qui lui démangeaient le cerveau. Il relativisait en se disant qu'il avait le lendemain et deux semaines encore pour avoir ses réponses. Mais c'est comme ça lorsqu'on a un début de mystère.

Il gigotait dans son lit, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, il changeait de position toutes les deux secondes pour en trouver une dans laquelle il trouvera le chemin des bras de Morphée. Mais à force de bouger dans ses draps, il s'y emmêla et de fil en aiguille, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et le cul par terre. Le petit brun grogna de mécontentement, il ouvrit les yeux et les essuya un peu pour mieux voir. La chambre était silencieuse.

Ils avaient eu les trois seulement une chambre simple dans l'aile des profs, ils n'avaient pas de salle de bain ni de toilettes annexé à celle-ci, pour cela, ils devaient utiliser la salle d'eau des préfets dont ils avaient la clé d'ouverture et les toilettes des élèves qu'ils trouvaient dans les couloirs.

Sena avait un sourire collé à son visage comme un bien-heureux, bien sur il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, mais il se santait relativement bien. Il regarda dans le vide encore quelques longues minutes avant de se rendre compte, qu'une pression sur son bas-ventre ne le mettait pas à l'aise. Il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Le brun se releva et se stabilisa car la chambre sombre tournait, il ferma les yeux, pour perdre l'effet de vertige. Il se dirigea les pieds collés au sol et doucement car il n'y voyait rien. Il tendit les bras devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la tapisserie du mur. Le brun fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au bois de la porte. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre, il l'avait entendit légèrement grincé alors quand la poignée de la porte lui arriva entre les doigts, il la baissa doucement pour faire le moins possible de bruit.

Il s'arrêta dans son geste brusquement se réveillant complètement lorsqu'une voix de sa connaissance résonna dans ses oreilles.

- Demain, il faudra vraiment qu'on y retourne, chuchota un certain blond aux dents pointus.

- Quoi? Tu te fiches de moi?

- Tiens, tu lèves maintenant la voix? répondit la voix connu à celle féminine.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai aidé à faire ça! se récria la demoiselle en baissant son volume sonore.

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, en plus d'après ce que je sais, tu as été pendant les trois-quart de ta scolarité au milieu de l'action, donc tu as un certain manque, donna Hiruma en réponse sur un ton de professeur.

Les pas des deux personnes, les pas étaient d'un rythmes un peu soutenu, et les voix basses. Sena avait reconnu celle du démon, la seconde, il posa l'hypothèse que c'était celle de la professeur aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Ils s'approchaient, ils voyaient s'approcher la lumière blanche arrivait dans le tournant. S'il arrivait là, ils l'auraient vu, alors Sena referma sa porte, mais pas complètement, il laissa un centimètre d'ouverture histoire d'écouter un peu. Car pour lui, ce n'était pas toujours qu'il pourrait entendre un secret, quelque chose du blond, surtout si cela n'aurait normalement pas du lui tomber dans l'oreille, alors autant profiter.

- Tu sais des choses toi et je me demande encore comment cela se fait, grogna la brunette.

- Et toi tu veux en découvrir, non? Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas aidé là, dit Hiruma.

- Non.. Enfin... Et puis zut, tu n'as pas à connaitre mes motivations, conclue Hermione la voix mauvaise.

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus et passèrent en silence devant la chambre du runner. Sena attendit d'entendre les portes se refermer pour sortir et courir jusqu'aux premières cabines de toilettes qu'il croiserait.

Il se reteint quelques secondes après la fermeture des portes et ne fit pas attention en sortant tellement sa vessie était emplie. Grâce à sa vitesse hors norme il allait pouvoir, pensait-il, arriver très vite aux toilettes même dans le noir ça devait pas être très compliquer, et de toute façon il y avait quelques reflets de lumières provenant de l'extérieur à travers les vitres. Mais à peine qu'il prit un tournant qu'il se renversa sur une personne, un vieillard. La personne gémit pour son arthrite, lui se releva et aida le vieille homme qui grogna un 'foutu de gamins hors de leur dortoir'.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais une envie pressante, s'excusa le japonais.

- Que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir.. Attends je ne reconnais pas ton visage de morveux.. Ah, tu serais pas...?

- Heu, si vous faites rapport avec les trois arrivistes, oui je suis l'un d'eux, mais là j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment envie de...

- Oui bon, tu n'es pas un élève donc, je ne peux rien dire là, c'est vraiment dur mon travail tu sais? Questionna Rusard (car oui c'était lui).

- He bien... Là maintenant, je ne sais pas si je peux vous répondre mais...commence à s'affoler le petit brun.

- Oh, je comprends, je comprends, un pauvre vieillard comme moi qui se doit d'être méchant pour faire régner la discipline, tu n'as donc pas envie de discuter, je comprends, aller vas faire ce que tu as à faire. Dit le concierge d'un ton triste.

Sena fut pris par un léger remord en le laissant seul, mais le garçon avait vraiment trop besoin de se soulager pour laisser un vieux concierge lui faire part de ses états d'âme. Lorsqu'il termina se qu'il avait à faire, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, il se lavait les mains. Franchement il se sentit content d'avoir réussir à bien faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans lumière. Un vrai exploit, maintenant rentrer sera plus compliquer car il n'avait plus la pression de l'entre-jambe.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche. Ses yeux commençaient à tirer un peu, il était tard, et la journée avait été longue, la fatigue revenait.

Il repartit vers sa chambre tranquillement, il n'était pas pressé. A quelques pas de sa chambre, une femme à la chevelure blonde et portant un pyjama une pièce marron ressemblant à une combinaison en peluche marchait comme une somnambule. Il marcha sans se précipiter et silencieusement, elle était bizarre de dos, alors il ne voulait absolument pas la voir de face. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée la fille se tourna vers lui.

Elle avait des yeux bleus presque transparent, étonnamment aussi, il avait l'impression que de la lumière éclairait comme si un halos embrassait ses courbes. Une peau blanche ressemblant à de la porcelaine le déstabilisait un peu.

Sena se demanda même si elle était réelle tellement elle ne semblait pas l'être. Elle s'approcha doucement avec ses pantoufles en forme de vaches, elle tendit le bras avec lenteur vers son visage comme pour le toucher, lui n'en avait pas envie, alors avec sa vitesse fulgurante, il se déplaça sur le coté. Sur le visage de la jeune femme la surprise se lisait:

- Oh, comment tu as fais ça? Tu n'as pas ta baguette et ta bouche n'a pas prononcé de mots, demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix légèrement fluette.

Elle parlait, cela était déjà un indicateur pour dire qu'elle était vivante, enfin, Sena l'espérait.

- Heu... Vous êtes qui? répliqua-t-il avec un soupçon de curiosité.

- Moi? Je cherchais quelque chose. Répondit-elle.

- Hum..., je vais vous laisser alors, dit Sena en entrant dans sa chambre.

Dans celle-ci la première chose qu'il fit était de relâcher son souffle, puis il verrouilla sa porte. Il y avait à son avis vraiment des choses (et gens) bizarre. Depuis quand on répond complètement à l'ouest à une question aussi simple se demandait-il. Bon, il est certain que lui non plus n'avait pas répondu à sa question, alors revanche ou réponse sérieuse? Il se posait la question car la demoiselle avait répondu avec un ton assez étrange, ça se partager entre le sérieux et la rêverie.

Il se bougea jusqu'à son lit pour se laisser tomber dedans. Il était maintenant crevé, peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir enfin s'endormir.

...

Le soleil n'était pas encore lever, mais il était en pleine forme. Sa montre à pile ne fonctionnait plus ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir l'heure qu'il était, mais il était tôt. En face de sa fenêtre dont les rideaux avaient été tiré et qui était ouverte. Il faisait quelques étirements avec un petit courant d'air frais venant de sa fenêtre ouverte. Dehors, il faisait noir, il pouvait voir à l'horizon une petite ligne rouge annonçant l'aube.

Après deux séries d'une vingtaine de pompes, il s'assit sur son lit à côté de sa table de nuit. Il prit dans ses mains le paquets de feuilles, aujourd'hui c'était mardi , non? Il relu un passage, c'était vraiment impressionnant, et il avait vraiment envie de voir ce que ça donner en vrai.

Puis son regard tomba sur une autre feuille que lui avait donné le blond capricieux au repas du soir précédent. Il la déplia, il lu les quelques lignes et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, bas, c'est plutôt intéressant comme perspective. Il se releva et alla se changer non avec ses vêtements d'assistant mais de sportif. Il sortit de sa chambre pimpant et se dirigea vers la porte juste en face. Il essaya d'ouvrir mais c'était fermé, il réessaya une nouvelle fois, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez forcé, chose qui se conclut avec une poignée et une serrure cassées.

Shin regarda au alentour, personne encore. Il prit les morceaux et les posa dans un coin à côté d'une armure. Bon, maintenant que la porte était ouverte, il entra.

Il trouva un Sena à moitié parterre, endormi, ayant perdu à moitié son pyjama. Quelle image classe du meilleur runner japonais niveau lycée. La première chose qu'il fit c'est d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et d'enlever la couverture du garçon. Puis de lui dire de se lever. Chose qui fut rapide, bien qu'il eut du mal à émerger.

- Kobayakawa, on a quelque entrainement à faire, dit-il de sa voix neutre.

- Hein? Il est quel heure?

- Je sais pas, mais si tu n'es pas prêt d'ici deux minutes, je me devrais d'aller chercher Hiruma, alors c'est toi qui choisis, continua-t-il car il savait quoi utiliser pour faire bouger le gamin.

La semi-menace fit son effet et Sena était prêt. Le plus grand l'emmena dans le parc qui commençait à s'illuminer, ils posèrent leur sac de "cours" dans un coin.

- Alors, comme je n'ai pas d'instruments pour voir combien de temps on fait, vu le soleil il devrai être presque six heure trente, donc on va courir jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma vienne nous chercher pour le petit déjeuner.

Shin fit tomber sa capuche grise sur sa tête et commença à courir suivit par Sena motivait par la fraicheur du début de journée.

...

Elle avait la forme, elle avait passé une bonne nuit, et la journée était relativement bonne en perspective. Elle s'étira une nouvelle fois tout en marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle croisa quelques élèves et les salua avec un sourire étincelante. Son regard fut toute fois attiré à l'extérieur. Rare était les élèves qui sortaient dehors avant les cours, d'autant plus que là, c'était pour courir. Deux ombres de tailles différentes courraient d'une vitesse constante et singulière. Les deux se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle ne vue cependant pas les visages, l'un portait une capuche grise clair avec une barre bleu roi au niveau des coutures et l'autre un jogging rouge avec une barre verte claire.

La jolie rousse se demanda qui pouvait être les deux courageux (elle n'avait pas repéré de poitrine) qui courraient de cette façon à un horaire pareille. Elle se détourna pour tomber sur un garçon, un de ses élèves venant de Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Raween Jefferson, un gamin doué en Quidditch mais qui n'aimait pas spécialement ce sport là, d'ailleurs elle entendait souvent Neville Londubat, ami de longue date et directeur de la Maison Poufsouffle, se plaindre que celui-ci ne voulait pas entrer dans l'équipe. Le pauvre garçon avait été harcelé par ses camarades plus âgés lors de la première période de temps suivant l'entrée scolaire, et cela ces trois dernières années.

Ce jeune aurait pu être un des deux en bas. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle l'aurait noté dans une liste intérieur, mais non. Celui-ci avait le regard fixe sur les deux personnes. Elle ne savait pas quoi déchiffrer sur ce visage d'adolescent. Une envie? Une suspicion? Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'approcha doucement et se posa juste en face de lui.

Il ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard la présence du professeur. Il tourna les yeux vers les siens d'une couleur chocolat, il ne tenu pas le contact, intimidé qu'un de ses professeurs le scruta de cette façon.

Il fit un mouvement vers l'arrière comme pour s'enfuir, mais la voix de la Professeur de Métamorphose:

- Dis-moi, Jefferson, il y a un problème? questionna-t-elle.

Il se remit correctement en face de la jolie prof, mais garda le visage vers le bas.

- Non, professeur. Répondit-il en laissant son stresse de côté. Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais je dois aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Conclu-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

Un sourire prédateur s'attarda sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ce garçon, il cachait un truc, bon normal pour un ado, mais là ça l'intriguer puisqu'il y avait à son avis un rapport avec les deux coureurs. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil au parc. Plus personne. Elle ferma la bouche pour garder seulement un sourire fin et se mit elle aussi en route pour aller manger.

...

Ils terminaient un tour du parc en s'approchant du passage abriter, quand, en ralentissant un peu, un blond, leur lança dans le visage deux serviettes sèches. Sena s'emmêla un peu dans celle-ci et lorsqu'il l'enleva de son visage, il observa le corps fin du démon qui repartait vers la Grande Salle. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient le temps ou pas de se laver, ils ne prirent donc pas le risque d'être en retard pour leur deuxième jour. Ils se séchèrent rapidement et glissèrent leur serviette dans leur sac pour ensuite se rendre dans la grande salle, légèrement essoufflé.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de silence, très peu d'élèves s'étaient retournés pour les regarder, aucune intimidation ne leur sauter à la figure. Ils étaient un peu soulagés, ils avaient certes l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention d'évènement sportif, ou de match, mais là c'était un peu différent quand même.

Ils étaient dans l'allée en direction de la table des professeurs, Potter leur fit un signe de la main car il ne pouvait arrêter sa discussion avec le rouquin. Shin se pressa un peu pour prendre la place à côté de son mentor. Il fut un peu surpris qu'à peine ses fesses étaient posés que celui-ci se tourna vers lui tout sourire en lui demandant s'il avait bien aimé ou pas.

Sena n'était pas jaloux que Shin était déjà aussi proche de Potter, d'ailleurs lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers Nott, celui-ci lui fit un petit mouvement de visage. Sena observa la table professorale. La jolie rousse qui l'avait pris par surprise n'était pas encore là, en retard peut-être. La mentor de son démon discutait avec un blond platine qui avait les cheveux en arrière, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, et un autre professeur, un certain Londu-quelque chose. Il se mit à côté d'une blonde aux cheveux ondulés qui semblait obnubilé par ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tasse de thé.

Il ne dit rien et prit devant lui un pain sans rien et se servit du jus d'orange. Après son échauffement matinal, il avait vraiment soif, il prit alors une grande gorgée de la boisson en se tournant vers sa voisine qui lui fit face d'un air affolé. Il recracha le contenu du verre. Rectification ce n'était pas du jus d'orange. L'arrosage qu'il fit subir à la jeune femme suscita de la par des élèves quelques rires et un regard noir de la part de celle-ci.

- Merci, grinça-t-elle en passant sa main sur ses yeux pour enlevé un peu de jus.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était de l'orange et le goût m'a surpris, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

La jeune femme habillée relativement sophistiquée sortie sa baguette, chose qui ne apeura le petit moldue qui lui avait craché son jus de citrouille au visage, il enfonça sa tête dans son cou de peur de recevoir un sortilège au visage. Il ouvrit un œil ne sentant rien venir et s'aperçut que la femme se séchait et que le liquide orange disparaissait de son châle. Elle reposa sa baguette à côté de son assiette où un quartier de pommes l'attendait.

- J'allais te prévenir de ne pas boire, dit-elle en terminant un morceau de tarte verdâtre après qu'elle soit de nouveau toute propre. Je l'avais dans mes feuilles de thé.

- Je suis vraiment...

- Désolé? Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis Lavande Brown, professeur de Divination, enchanter de faire ta connaissance, Sena. Dit-elle en présentant sa main.

- Oh, vous, enfin tu as "vu" mon nom...

- Je te coupe tout de suite, je l'ai entendu hier pendant votre présentation. Reprit-elle dans un petit rire. Je te laisse, je dois aller retrouver ma tour, j'ai du thé à préparé.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et partie. Sena fut un peu septique, cette femme sembla sympathique, mais elle avait comme changé de caractère entre le moment qu'il lui crache dessus et celui où elle était propre. Comme la place était libre, il se déplaça à côté de Miss Granger qui discutaient de quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour lui.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer des élèves et deux autres personnes. Deux femmes. Une qu'il connaissait et la seconde un peu moins mais il l'avait déjà aperçue. D'ailleurs, les voyant les deux arrivées ensembles lui firent ouvrir la bouche.

Il prit le bras d'Hermione et dit en chuchotant:

- Excuses-moi, je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Oui, qu'y-a-il? demanda-t-elle en lâchant sa discussion avec regret.

- Qui est la petite blonde à côté de Miss Ginny?

- Oh, c'est notre professeur au Soin des Créatures Magiques, Luna lovegood.

Derrière contre le mur, Hiruma releva la tête tout en continuant d'épier les conversations. Son regard tomba sur la petite femme aux cheveux blonds sales. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qu'il n'aimait pas.

Pour Sena la demoiselle était bizarre et spéciale. Et pour Shin, lui ne la vit pas tellement absorber par la discussion, à laquelle il participait assidument.

De son côté, Luna arrêta sa discussion avec son amie et collègue, et dit une chose.

- Oh.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les persos d'Eyeshield 21 sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Humour, heu... je crois que je peux rajouter sérieux? Suspense! ...heum

**Autre: Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois du retard de la publication du chapitre. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira. Et pour me faire pardonner, il est un chouilla plus long que d'habitude ^^.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- Désolée, c'est totalement impossible pour ce soir. Répéta pour la énième fois Hermione à l'attention d'un certain blondinet.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, votre foutu délire du mardi soir... Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir pris cela en compte, la railla-t-il en jouant avec son ballon.

Elle détourna le visage de ses copies pour lui lancer un regard noir, encore une chose qu'il savait alors qu'il n'aurait pas du.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, franchement en plus, à quoi je te sers? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches, je ne pense vraiment pas pouvoir t'aider.

- C'est simple, j'aurais besoin d'une liste, celles des hommes ayant entre 20 et 40 ans, blonds pendant les années 89-90 environ, tu peux me trouver ça?

Elle le regarda fixement comme ahuri par la demande.

- Tu blagues j'espère?

- J'en ai vraiment l'air? répliqua-t-il en plantant son regard dans les yeux chocolats d'Hermione. Des sorciers bien sûr que je demande, mais votre monde est vraiment arriéré je trouve, vous n'avez aucune archive facile d'accès, rien comme les moldus qui utilisent internet.. Ah quelle belle invention que l'ordinateur, c'est tellement facile avec ça de tout savoir sur tout le monde, une vraie mine d'or pour les gens comme moi. Alors que là, dans votre foutu monde, je dois tout chercher à la main, une vrai merde!

Hermione était un peu choquée, pas qu'il insulte le monde magique car depuis bien longtemps elle trouvait elle aussi qu'il faudrait qu'il se modernise un peu. D'ailleurs ça l'énervée à chaque fois de voir qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser son ordinateur portable dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à cause des interférence magique du lieu. En faite, c'était surtout à cause de l'agressivité qu'il avait eut en fin de phrase, pour elle, depuis le jour et demi qu'ils se côtoyaient, il était quelqu'un de calme qui se contrôlait à merveille. Le fait qu'il s'énerve était quelque chose à noté pour elle-même. Et elle était aussi surprise qu'il lui dise aussi facilement ce qu'il faisait. Il cherchait quelqu'un, un homme.

- Bon tu as finis de m'analyser? Car si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, je vais croire que j'ai une groupie en plus! ricana-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui lança le regard le plus blasé qu'elle avait en réserve et se remit à sa correction sans répondre, elle avait tellement eu l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion lors de ses années collégiennes que ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

De son côté Hiruma se balança de plus belle sur sa chaise en lançant la balle de football américain en l'air et en la rattrapant. Il ruminait, il avait encore laissé échapper un indice, intentionnellement bien sur, mais ça ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un connaissant ce monde, mais montrer ses faiblesses étaient une vraie torture pour lui. Puis il compta sur les bouts des doigts. Cela faisait un peu plus de quatre jours qu'ils étaient là.

- Quatre jours... laissa-t-il échapper.

- Tu as dis quelque chose? Demanda Hermione sans relever la tête de ses parchemins.

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Tu es vraiment désagréable.

- Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'on m'apprécie.

La jeune femme s'arrêta dans ses parchemins et releva la tête vers le garçon avec un regard incrédule.

- ... Tu y crois vraiment?

Il lui jeta un petit regard avec un de ses sourires indéchiffrable comme il savait si bien les faire. Sans lui répondre, il se remit à gangouiller tout en faisant une bulle de chewing-gum rose.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu vas en prendre l'habitude, dit-il d'un ton carnassier en la voyant se ressaisir.

**...**

La jolie rousse terminait enfin ses cours. Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à vive voix devant ses élèves, mais elle aimait beaucoup aussi la fin des cours.

Elle s'étira de toute sa longueur après que le dernier élève soit sorti de sa classe. Elle posa ses bras contre le bureau et réfléchit. Elle se gratta la tête. Avait-elle le temps de coincer Jefferson ou pas?

Elle récupéra sa sacoche et y mit les copies qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, puis sortie de sa salle en n'oubliant pas de la verrouillée.

Ginny Weasley n'était pas une de ces personnes qui changeait d'idée comme de robes, mais lorsqu'elle avait un truc en tête il était vraiment dur de le lui faire sortir de la tête. Elle descendit les escaliers pour avoir enfin arriver sur le chemin (encore) en terre qui emmenait habituellement les biologistes magiques en herbe vers les serres. Elle aperçue son collègue à travers les vitres transparentes, il était encore en cours (un de deux heures), mais semblait juste observer ses élèves. Elle lui fit un petit signe et il se dirigea vers elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger en plein cours, mais j'ai besoin de trouvé un élève de ta maison, dit-elle en se forgeant comme un visage inquiet sur la figure.

- Oh? Oui, bien sur, qui est-ce? Demanda Neville légèrement intriguait par cette demande.

- Jefferson, Raween Jefferson, quatrième année, tu connais je crois, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Elle adorait encore suivre les match de Quidditch des Quatre Maison, chaque année, elle avait une favorite différente, elle choisissait ses paris avec soin tout en observant toujours tous les joueurs de chaque équipe. Elle n'avait pas failli être accepter dans une équipe nationale pour rien quand même, c'était toujours son petit hobby de l'année. Donc elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point Neville était désespéré par ce garçon de Poufsouffle, qui aurait été, à son avis, un très très bon joueur s'il avait trouvé en lui une petite poussière d'amour pour ce sport.

- Ah, ce petit Jefferson, répéta Neville doucement le regard dans le vague car il se rappelait la fois où cet élève lui avait refusé une nouvelle fois son offre d'un poste dans l'équipe. Oui, je vois parfaitement. Heu.. Je crois qu'il a fini sa journée, je sais que le plus souvent il est à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il est seul. Il n'a rien fait de grave ou dont je peux m'inquiéter?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour une broutille que je veux le voir, merci beaucoup et à tout à l'heure au repas. Conclue-t-elle en le quittant.

Ginny avait toujours été étonnée pour la mémoire de son collègue, Neville connaissait les membres de sa Maison presque parfaitement, il connaissait tous les emplois du temps de chacun et quelques habitudes. Très observateur.

La jeune femme fit marche arrière direction la bibliothèque, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, et donc, se dépêcha pour ne pas louper le jeune garçon.

...

- Heu.. Harry? Demanda presque timidement le garçon de dix-huit ans.

- Un soucis, questionna le dit Harry en rangeant ses affaires.

- Heu... Je voulais savoir.. Je peux venir regarder?

- Hein? Ben.. Oui, je ne t'ai pas passé le script pour te laisser en plan, mon cher Shin, je suis d'ailleurs heureux de t'entendre dire mon prénom, tu as tellement eu du mal à le prononcé toute la journée, j'ai cru que j'allais abandonner.

- Hé.. désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave je t'ai déjà dit. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit le grand brun en s'asseyant sur sa chaise en bois. Tu sais, j'ai vécu toute ma petite enfance chez les moldus, et maintenant je n'y vais que rarement dans ce côté de la barrière, je voulais donc savoir. Est-ce que beaucoup de choses ont changé là-bas, tu sais je ne suis pas comme Hermione, je veux dire Miss Granger, rectifia-t-il après un soulèvement de sourcils de la part du japonais. Elle y va encore souvent, mais moi non. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du abandonner ce côté de moi comme ça, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Raconte-moi un peu s'il te plait, on a encore un peu de temps. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Shin ne s'était pas attendu à ce changement de comportement de la part de son mentor, en deux jours, il n'avait vu que le côté enjouer de celui-ci, il pensait qu'il n'existait que celle-ci de lui, c'est donc légèrement désarçonné, qu'il pris la peine de s'assoir à son tour.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas le monde occidental, je ne connais que très peu l'Amérique et l'Europe c'est ma première fois ici, mais je peux vous raconter des choses du Japon.

- Oh, un dépaysement complet pour moi alors, vas-y.

- Au Japon, je suis encore un lycéen, je ne suis pas spécialement très bon en cours, mais mon lycée est liée à une bonne université, dans laquelle j'irai grâce à mes efforts dans un sport. J'aime ce sport, le football américain. Je ne suis pas doué avec les objets électroniques, je casse tout. C'est dans le football, que je me suis trouvé des amis, des camarades, des défis. Tu vas peut-être rire, mais à la base, Sena et moi ne sommes pas amis, je ne sais même pas s'il me considère comme tel, mais moi si, car nous sommes rivales aussi, grâce à l'autre nous grandissons.

- Attends, tu veux dire que le petit bout c'est ton rival? Comment peut-il l'être?

- Il est très rapide, si tu veux, il te montrera un jour.

- Je veux bien, c'est intéressant ce football américain? Tu sais, je t'ai tellement expliqué le Quidditch à midi, que j'avais l'impression que tu étais le seul à devoir apprendre de notre culture, mais je me rends compte que moi aussi je devrais un peu tremper dans la votre.

- Je peux dire quelque chose? Demanda Shin alors que Harry se levait.

Le professeur lui fit signe que oui en l'invitant à sortir de la salle.

- Tu es bizarre, je trouve votre monde passionnant alors je pense que je vais essayer d'en profiter car je crois que ça sera la dernière fois que je le vois.

Harry regarda Shin, il avait oublié que le garçon repartirait et serait couper du monde magique. Il ne devait pas s'impliquer autant sinon, ça sera plus dur de lui dire adieu. Et pourtant, il l'aimait bien ce gamin, un gamin seul. Il soupira et ferma la porte.

- T'inquiète pas Shin, tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi.

Un peu de temps pensa-t-il, oui, 12 jours encore, pas grand chose donc.

**...**

- Woaw, Sena tu es vraiment impressionnant.

Le dit Sena rougit sous le compliment de son mentor. Depuis leur rencontre, le jeune homme s'amusait à le taquiner gentiment, alors pour lui, voir l'étonnement et la surprise à ce point sur le visage de Nott était une satisfaction.

Lors de l'accident du jour précédent lorsqu'il lui avait balancé une projection en plein visage, Sena avait utilisé sa vitesse, mais pas son entière vitesse. Le professeur Nott avait déjà était surpris de voir le jeune homme éviter avec une telle facilité sa projection.

Mais là, un cinquième année Serdaigle avait essayé de jouer au fanfaron et avait lancé sans le faire exprès un sort offensive en leur direction. Les sort offensifs sont généralement plus rapide surtout s'ils ne sont pas complet ou bien réalisé. C'est pour cela qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour la vie de son petit protéger, qui s'était sauvé lui même en évitant très rapidement le sort qui avait fracassé son bureau.

- Ne rougis pas, je voulais te le dire, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un bouger comme ça. J'avais déjà un doute hier, et ça se voit un peu à ta façon de marcher et de te mouvoir en général, j'avoue que c'est pour ça que hier je t'ai envoyé ce dragon, je voulais voir ta réaction. Mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Sena était un peu abasourdis aussi, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pourvoir considéré Théodore Nott comme étant un moulin à parole, loin de-là.

- Tu penses que tu pourras me montrer une autre course? Oh attends, tu veux pas que je te lance des sorts pour voir à quel point tu peux les éviter?

Nott devenait dingue en fait. C'était une certitude pour Sena, accepter de se faire lancer des sorts aux fesses, et puis quoi encore?

- Heu.. Nott? Professeur Nott? Vous rigolez?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et reprit en une seconde son air sournois.

- Mais... bien sûr. répondit-il dans un petit sourire.

Sa réaction cependant ne rassura pas le petit japonais, bien au contraire, il retrouvait dans ce sourire un peu de son tyran à lui.

...

Ginny arriva à la bibliothèque pile lorsque l'élève qu'elle recherchait sortait. Elle pressa le pas, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter dans ses rêveries.

Le garçon sursauta par le contact et d'une technique rapide et automatique, la jeune femme passa par dessus son épaule pour s'écraser lourdement contre les dalles du couloir. Le jeune garçon se figea, dans sa tête il était mort, il paniquait, il avait utilisé une technique d'auto-défense sur une de ses professeurs. La jeune femme qui avait été douloureusement accueilli par le sol grogna de douleur. Mais se reprit vite en sentant que le garçon allait se dérober. Elle l'attrapa par la main.

- Hé gamin, tu attends, réussit-elle à dire en se relevant. Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça.

Elle n'était pas énervée, un peu déboussolée de s'être fit mettre par terre par un jeune de quatorze ans, mais au contraire, le garçon l'intéressé de plus en plus. Et puis comme ça, il serait aussi obligé de lui parler, maintenant qu'elle avait un point de pression.

- Comment tu as fait ça? Demanda-t-elle en remettant sa chevelure rousse en place.

Il ne répondit pas un peu terrorisé.

- Bon tu vas arrêter de jouer la carpe, oui? Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'emmener chez la directrice? Parle et je ne ferais pas ça, dit-t-elle exaspérée du comportement étrange du garçon.

- Technique d'Aïkido. Dit-il simplement.

Elle soupira, elle savait, elle n'aurait rien d'autre et qu'elle devra faire des recherche, ou demander à Hermione.

- Mademoiselle? (elle releva la tête en l'entendant parler de nouveau) Aujourd'hui... Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle jeta un œil à l'heure et comprit de quoi il parlait. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas à y aller aujourd'hui, le délire personnelle de Harry plaisait à beaucoup, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise elle. Elle ne faisait pas parti du groupe de professeurs et d'élèves y allant. Non mais, comme pouvait-il penser que elle, Ginerva Weasley aimait le théâtre? Impossible. Elle faillit éclater de rire.

- Malheureusement pour toi, non je n'ai rien de prévu, à part quelques corrections de devoir, on va donc pouvoir parler toi et moi.

Il y eut une expression étonnée sur le visage du garçon, il n'était jamais allé au club bizarre de Potter, mais il pensait que tous les professeurs y allaient, surtout les amis proches du héros national.

Le pauvre petit Poufsouffle se vue donc obligé de suivre la rouquine. Il avait étrangement lui grandement envie de retrouver son dortoir, bizarre, non?

- Bien assis-toi là, dit-elle en lui présentant une chaise devant son bureau. Mais arrête d'avoir cette expression, on dirait que tu vas subir un interrogatoire...

- Et ce n'est pas le cas?

- Non, enfin, pas vraiment, je voulais juste te poser quelques questions par rapport à ce matin en fait.

- Ce matin? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas la référence.

- Oui, quand tu regardais les deux personnes courir dans la cour.

- AH... Oui, que voulez-vous donc savoir ?

- Je ne sais pas en fait, j'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose ou un truc dans le genre, c'est très bizarre, car je ne sais pas, mais ton expression semblait bien étrange. Donc dis-moi.

- Je ne comprends pas. Répondit-il.

...

Après le repas du soir, Hermione retrouva ses collègues, amis et élèves pour une nouvelle répétitions, oui, Harry avait décidé en début d'année de monter une pièce de théâtre, et elle l'avait suivis, beaucoup avait été amusé de l'idée. Seule Ginny avait refusé de jouer, elle venait parfois les voir répéter mais jamais elle ne s'aventurer sur scène.

Mais Hermione là, n'avait pas la tête à ça, elle se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi Youichi Hiruma cherchait un homme. C'était très étrange. Un sorcier, quel lien pourrait-il avoir avec un sorcier. Décidément, cette arrivée de japonais moldus était très intéressante. Cela la dévorait de curiosité. Et puis, il lui semblait aussi qu'il y avait un compte à rebours, elle savait que les vacances des étudiants japonais étaient décalées, mais ils avaient normalement environ deux semaines. Pourquoi Le blondinet comptait autant les jours, elle se le demandait, car elle avait déjà surpris le garçon à se rappeler du temps, du temps qu'ils étaient là. C'était étrange. Pourquoi y'avait-il ce décompte?

...

Il ne pourrait pas utiliser la jeune femme aujourd'hui, il chercherait seul alors, il croisa une personne sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, qu'il salua. Il trouverait avant qu'elle n'arrive, il se l'était juré, il ne partirait pas sans réponse d'ici.

...

Le japonais blond passa, il avait marmonné une salutation, mais il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Lui, je le sens, il a la même odeur que moi, je ne peux l'admettre mais cela est si visible, si voyant, comme une truffe au milieu du visage. Comment cela se fait-il, qu'il me ressemble tant. Pourquoi est-il donc ici sous cette couverture. Se demanda alors la personne en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas normal.

...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer: **les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR, les persos d'Eyeshield 21 sont à Riichiro Inagaki/Yusuke Murata, l'histoire là est à moi.

**Genre:** Heu... je ne sais plus comment qualifier cette fiction

**Autre: Huhu, on arrive dans les révélations choc *SBAF*  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Un soupire traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Heureusement, aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, donc jour de match Quidditch, donc la jolie professeur rousse n'allait pas le poursuivre pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations.

Oui, depuis presque une semaine, les professeurs suppléants étaient arrivés. Sur le coup leur visage lui avait dit quelque chose mais sans plus. C'est après les avoir vu s'entrainer dehors à courir qu'il avait alors reconnu les mouvements de courses du meilleur coureur japonais section lycéen de football américain de l'année précédente au Christmas Ball.

Il avait suivit avec frénésie toute la saison sportif car il avait entendu beaucoup de bien des équipes, que c'était spectaculaire, et les matchs l'étaient. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en souvenir directement.

Il fut le premier à découvrir le subterfuge, oui, les professeurs suppléants, n'étaient pas professeurs, mais des lycéens et moldus de surcroit. Cela l'avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup étonné, de plus son regard trainait beaucoup sur eux car il avait vraiment adoré les matchs des japonais, il avait un peu des idoles devant lui, des sportifs super connus dans le monde du football américain lycéen.

Cependant, Miss Weasley l'avait quelque peu grillé mais il se doutait bien que le secret ne devait pas être révéler.

Oui, Raween Jefferson se tenait recroquevillé derrière une statut du château priant de ne pas se faire voir par son professeur de Métamorphose.

Mais normalement, il était sauf, qui dit Quidditch dans cette école, veut aussi dire, guerre des clans, tensions sans fin, paris illégaux, et surtout les accros à ce sport à deux doigts de péter des câbles, il était libre donc. D'ailleurs vu l'heure, tous les élèves en général et professeurs devaient actuellement se diriger vers le terrain, il allait pouvoir flâner tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Non il n'était pas du tout friand de ce sport, mais alors pas du tout. De plus, il devait rendre les livres qu'il avait emprunté et il n'avait pu mettre un pied dans l'âtre doucereuse des livres à cause de Weasley.

Cette prof avait vraiment un bon instinct pensa-t-il quand même. Elle avait décelé très rapidement chez lui quelque chose, ou bien alors il n'avait pas été très doué pour cacher son étonnement face à sa découverte.

Malheureusement, il restait encore bien des jours devant lui, pourrait-il se planquer éternellement ? Il ne savait pas.

Plus aucun bruit ne dérangeait le silence du couloir, il laissa passer son visage pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun mouvement. Après cela, il se leva, ses muscles tirèrent, il s'étira pour les dégourdir. Il n'avait plus qu'à rendre les livres et se planquer dans sa salle commune, il y avait un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui, donc elle serait quasiment vide.

...

Hermione Jane Granger n'avait jamais vraiment adoré le Quidditch, toute cette agitation ne l'enflammait plus autant qu'auparavant. Dans le passé déjà ça ne la passionnait pas exceptionnellement, elle se laissait emporter par le sentiments d'excitation ambiant, par la vigueur des explications des garçons, et surtout que c'était intéressant et passionnant de crier à pleins poumons pour soutenir son équipe. Sauf que maintenant, Hermione était professeur et non une élève d'une certaine Maison. L'excitation des élèves la faisait sourire mais elle avait maintenant du mal à s'accroche sur elle.

Il était intéressant d'entendre Ginny, Ron et Harry parlaient des matchs, mais quand bien même, elle trouvait que les règles étaient injustes. Mais bon, elle observait de haut les élèves allant parier, la banque n'étant qu'une jolie rousse, et jolie professeur, ça ne l'étonnait même pas qu'elle dirige ce genre de choses, Ginny Weasley avait bien le même sang que ses deux frères et elle avait parfaitement reprit le flambeau des affaires.

Ginny, elle semblait un peu bizarre ces temps-ci, et elle en avait eu la confirmation le matin même en discutant avec Neville, "Une vraie obsession !" avait-il dit, il avait d'abord été surpris que Ginny s'intéresse un peu à Raween, pas entièrement, car il était presque une légende pour ceux l'ayant déjà vu jouer au Quidditch, c'est à dire très peu de personnes. Mais qu'elle lui demande sans cesse ce qu'il trafiquait et où il était, ne lui semblait vraiment pas normal. C'était obsessionnel avait-il dit. Et légèrement trop suspect, bon il était quasiment certain que la prof de Métamorphose n'avait pas un penchant vers cet élève de quatrième, il la connaissait assez pour penser que non, mais son comportement n'était pas anodin.

Hermione se mit à bouger et abandonna son perchoir ainsi que sa vue sur le parc. Elle marchait doucement le nez en l'air en réfléchissant à son amie. Mais il y avait aussi ce petit blondinet, oui ce petit. Car tant bien que mal il parlait bien, qu'il savait comment utiliser les mots, qu'il était pas trop petit et qu'il avait une fine musculature qui ne déplaisait pas au regard. Que son visage asiatique fin en longueur, même s'il n'était pas beau lui donner un charme certes. Hermione trouvait quand même que ce Youichi Hiruma était encore un gamin, elle avait vu des choses, elle avait grandi plus vite, ce garçon dans un sens lui ressemblait un peu. Il avait une soif de connaissance, et avait les moyens intellectuels de se désaltérer.

Mais ce gosse avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un du monde magique, il cherchait, quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais il cherchait, elle se posait souvent des question, car même s'il lui avait donné les grandes lignes du dessins, les petites encore invisible à ses yeux la titillaient. Elle s'était faite un tas d'hypothèses, toutes plus vraisemblables les unes que les autres. Des fois elle avait l'impression de toucher la réponse, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas s'éclaircir à son regard.

Elle flânait dans le couloir silencieux, trop silencieux pour un dimanche. Encore que non se dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Des "tap-tap-tap" arrivaient vers elle de plus en plus fort. Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa le bout de son nez au tournant qu'elle allait prendre.

Au mauvais moment bien sûr. Elle grogna quand le corps à pleine vitesse la percuta. Le garçon, car c'était un garçon, émit un petit cri en lui tombant dessus violemment et les livres qu'il tenait volèrent. Il leurs fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. La professeur de Sortilège fut la première debout, et tendit sa main vers le garçon, qui était lui un élève. Elle releva un sourcil, un élève ? Alors qu'il y a le premier coup de sifflet du match dehors ? Étrange. Le garçon releva la tête vers elle en prenant sa main pour se relever.

Raween Jefferson, comme par hasard.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? Il est pourtant interdit de courir dans les couloirs Jefferson, dit-elle en se baissant à nouveau pour récupérer les livres tombés.

- Je... Je...

- Tu ne pensais pas que tu n'étais pas seul dans les couloirs, continua-t-elle pour lui en lui tendant les livres.

Il acquiesça avec une petite courbette tout en reprenant les ouvrages.

Du côté d"Hermione, elle se dit que c'était sa chance, elle allait voir si elle pouvait le questionner un peu.

- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois. Mais au fait, j'ai entendu quelque chose de surprenant ce matin, cela m'alerte un peu donc je vais te poser directement la question. Sais-tu pourquoi Miss Weasley veut te parler ? J'ai entendu dire de ton directeur qu'elle lui demandait souvent où tu étais.

Le garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il ne paraissait pas surpris. Il savait donc pourquoi Ginny voulait lui parlait.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda doucement Hermione, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer. Aurait-elle une attitude un peu étrange avec toi ? Questionna-t-elle sachant que ce n'était pas la vérité comme il l'entendait là.

- Elle... Hein ? Non... Elle n'a pas d'attitude à proprement parler étrange. C'est juste qu'avec les nouveaux...

Le garçon se tut d'un coup, il allait parler et s'en était rendu compte. Il releva les yeux pour planter son regard dans le brun qui lui faisait face, il fut surpris de ne voir aucune suspicion dans ce regard.

Hermione avec le temps avait appris à cacher certaines de ses émotions. Elle n'était pas suspicieuse, mais maintenant juste très curieuse de ce que ce garçon savait. Au moins, il lui donnait l'impression de savoir se taire, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau si tu as peur des oreilles indiscrètes.

Hermione Granger était professeur de Sortilège, elle avait très bonne réputation parmi ses élèves à part celui qu'elle était très pointilleuse sur les devoirs, mais elle était aussi quelqu'un d'important dans le château, bien qu'elle ne soit pas Directrice de Maison, elle avait une place particulière. En plus, il pouvait rajouter le fait qu'elle avait un des fameux "professeur suppléant" avec elle. Donc, Elle était forcément au courant, non ? Forcément.

Il accepta l'invitation, c'est certain qu'avoir un secret c'est cool, mais n'avoir personne de sûr à qui le confier, il devenait un poids plus qu'autre chose. Il la suivit en gardant un recul respectable. Raween Jefferson faisait presque sa taille, chose qui est relativement normal pour un garçon de son âge, il semblait par contre plus musclé que les autres, il pratiquait du sport, mais il était rarement vu prés du terrain de Quidditch, il faisait donc autre chose.

Elle le fit rentrer le premier dans le bureau en désignant d'un geste souple un fauteuil. Après avoir refermer la porte derrière elle, elle s'installa de son côté de la table.

- Du thé ? Proposa-t-elle sachant qu'il allait refuser. Ou autre chose ?

Comme prévu il répondit d'un mouvement de tête amenant à une réponse négative.

- Professeur, j'ose espérer que vous êtes au courant, je l'ai découvert il y a quelque jours maintenant, mais je n'arrive plus à le garder pour moi, commença-t-il allant droit au but. Je crois que Miss Weasley veut que je lui dise, mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit. Vous, je pense fermement que vous êtes déjà au courant, si la directrice le sait, alors vous êtes obligatoirement dans la confidence. Désolé, je parle vite.

Hermione n'ouvrit pas la bouche, elle sentait que si elle le coupait au milieu de sa phrase il s'échapperait, il prendrait peur et se tairait. Elle croisa doucement les doigts au dessus de son bureau en se remettant confortablement sur son propre fauteuil. Et elle le laissa continuer après quelques secondes de silence. Le garçon commençait à vraiment l'intriguer, qu'avait-il deviné ? Était-ce en rapport avec...

- Voilà, je le sais, mais les trois professeurs suppléants, là, ils n'ont pas de pouvoir n'est-ce pas ?

La brune fut surprise, il avait donc découvert cela, elle garda sur son visage la tranquillité qu'elle avait depuis le début de l'entretiens. Elle se prit à sourire, le garçon en était-il certain ou bien ce n'était que des suppositions fondés sur des gestes et de la déduction ? Elle évita tout de même un petit rire condescendant pour dire qu'il se trompait lourdement avant de le cuisiner un peu, elle avait toujours trouver cette réaction agaçante, elle n'allait pas commencer avec ses propres élèves.

- Comment ça, ils n'ont pas de pouvoir questionna-t-elle.

- Ce sont des moldus, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, je pense. Répondit-il d'une vois très sérieuse, plus mature que la voix d'un gosse de son âge.

- Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour annoncer cela ?

- Ah, ils n'utilisent jamais la magie, on a l'impression qu'ils la découvrent à chaque fois, ou essayent de bien le cacher...

- Tu ne te bases que sur des suppositions j'ai l'impression...

- Sauf que non, vous savez que mes deux parents sont moldus, c'est vous qui êtes venue vous-même me chercher il y a quelques années, comme vous aussi vous descendez d'une parenté non magique. Je connais le monde moldus, et ces garçons, je les ai déjà vu de l'autre côté, je peux même vous dire, qu'ils sont encore tous les trois des adolescents.

Hermione était mouchée, Raween Jefferson était bien un garçon qu'elle était elle-même aller voir lorsqu'il était jeune, pour lui expliquer les agréments du monde magique, à lui et à sa famille. C'est un garçon lui ressemblait dans un sens. Beaucoup de né-moldus relâchent un peu de ce côté de leur vie, d'autres se trouvent un compagnon moldus formant des familles mixtes, mais ça décroche lentement les habitudes. Raween Jefferson ne refusait pas de s'intégrer à ses camarades, mais se sont les autres qui refusaient de s'intégrer à sa façon de penser. Beaucoup n'avaient pas apprécier le fait qu'il refuse obstinément une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Mais lui il n'aimait pas ce sport. D'année en année, il s'était un peu renfermer, mais il restait un gentil garçon, il ne semblait pas être taciturne, il était seul mais ne broyait pas du noir.

- Je sais que vous avez douté que je ne faisais qu'une supposition, mais non, je les ai reconnu quelques jours après qu'ils soient arrivés, j'avais, l'été dernier, beaucoup suivit le tournois lycée de football américain, je ne me souviens plus beaucoup des équipes, mais la japonaise était formidable, je me demande même pourquoi je ne les ai pas reconnu du premier coup d'œil. J'avais été subjugué par la course de Sena, oups, non, de professeur Kobayakawa.

- Et donc Gin… non mademoiselle Weasley s'en est aperçue ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien révélé, je me doute du fait que peu de personnes ne soient au courant et je ne savait pas si elle était ou non dans la confidence.

- Donc…

Mais Hermione ne put continuer sa phrase comme une personne venait de toquer à sa porte. Elle fit signe à son élève de se taire et d'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit la porte pour inviter son visiteur à entrer.

Jefferson et elle furent assez étonner de celui-ci, sur toutes les personnes potentielles à venir là, ils n'y auraient jamais penser. C'est donc en cachant, avec une plus ou moins bonne maitrise, leurs expressions que l'invité surprise avança dans le bureau d'un pas lent.

Hermione lui désigna le second fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à l'interroger, ni même à parler, mais là elle était fichtrement curieuse de ce que cette personne avait à lui dire, surtout un milieu de dimanche, où personne ne trainait dans les couloirs à cause d'un match de quidditch.

L'invité lui aussi fut étonné de voir une autre personne dans le bureau, il observa cet élève, un des rares qu'il ne dépréciait pas entièrement. Granger se leva et lui amena un verre d'eau, il aurait bien préféré quelque chose de plus consistant, mais il se contenta de grogner.

- Puis-je vous parler en privé grinça-t-il en jetant un regard éloquent à Raween.

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, Raween peux-tu attendre dans ma bibliothèque, c'est la porte à ta gauche.

Le garçon ne dit rien et prit la porte, il était curieux, et se mit donc à réfléchir s'il pourrait avoir des infos par la suite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, là où il est, il ne pourra rien entendre, dit Hermione en coupant cour aux questions de la personnes qui lui faisait face. Je dois vous l'avouer, je suis très surprise de vous voir là, depuis toutes ces années, c'est vraiment pas quelque chose à quoi je m'attendais.

- Je sais, je sais, mais moi je vous connais et je sais que c'est bien à vous que je peux le dire, la directrice devient aussi folle que son prédécesseur et en plus elle n'est pas là.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais il s'en ficha éperdument.

- De plus c'est un peu par rapport à vous ce que j'ai à dire.

Là, la brunette hésita à être blaser si ces fichus moldus c'étaient encore fait découvrir, ça serait franchement plus chiant pour elle si c'était vrai, d'où son espoir que ce soit vraiment un truc nouveau dont elle n'était pas au courant.

- Je vais aller droit au but…

Encore heureux pensa la brunette.

- Pourquoi y'a-t-il un Cracmol parmi les enseignants suppléants ?

Un blanc. Hermione était abasourdi par la révélation et ne pu s'empêcher de lancer :

- PARDON ? Demanda-t-elle pensant avoir mal compris.

- Pas besoin de faire semblant que vous ne le savez pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? questionna la jeune femme en comprenant que ce n'était pas une blague.

- C'est facile, j'en suis un moi-même, je l'ai senti lorsque ce blondinet est passé devant moi, répliqua Rusard de sa voix rugueuse. Donc pourquoi un Cracmol se fait passer pour enseignant ? Dire que je pensais que seul Albus serait capable de faire ce genre de chose, je me rends compte que Minerva prend la relève d'une main de maitre.

- Pouvez-vous garder cela secret ? Moi-même je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle professeur McGonagal a accepté qu'ils viennent. Demandez lui lorsqu'elle reviendra.

- Mouai, comme d'habitude, je sais je ne dirai rien, mais j'avoue que n'aime pas ça. Mais heureusement pour vous que je n'ai que Miss Teigne numéro 2 à qui le dire, grogna le vieil homme avant de poursuivre avec une grosse toux.

Le vieil homme se leva et parti sans rien dire d'autre. Hermione avait les bras ballants dans son fauteuil. Youichi Hiruma était donc un… un cracmol, c'était étrange de lui donner cette définition mais c'était la réalité, enfin si Rusard disait vrai. Elle prit deux grosses inspirations et se leva à son tour, elle devait voir le blond et demander plus d'explications.

Elle savait où il était, dans la bibliothèque, c'est le seul endroit à part la cour où il trainait.

Elle arriva rapidement à destination, pas d'élèves dans les couloirs, plus le fait que sont bureau n'en était pas bien loin. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau du dragon, elle n'était pas là, elle devait donc trainer entre les rayons de livres. Elle se dirigea vers l'allée des biographies et auto-biographie, allée qu'elle connaissait à présent assez bien vu le temps qu'elle y avait passé cette dernière semaine.

La tête blonde ne leva même pas la tête à son approche.

- Oh, quel plaisir de te voir fuckin' groupie, dit-il en tournant une page.

Oui c'était le surnom qu'il utilisait depuis qu'elle eut essayer de lire dans son esprit… façon de parler bien sûr.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, était-il au courant de sa véritable nature ? Oui bien sûr que oui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir, si ? Elle l'observait lire d'une vitesse hallucinante. Il devait être au courant, sinon comment aurait-il fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Son intelligence ? Non, ça ne devait pas suffire pour faire un tel exploit. Jamais un moldu n'avait réussi à prendre des vacances de jouvence s'il n'avait vraiment aucun lien avec la magie. C'était juste impossible.

- Et si tu arrêtais de me dévorer des yeux ?

- 4 jours… prononça-t-elle.

Le regard mouvant du blondinet s'arrêta net, elle sentait qu'elle tenait quelque chose.

- Moi qui croyait que tu avais oublié cela, fuckin' groupie, comme quoi je suis assez proche de la vérité, non ?

Elle ne fut pas plus que ça toucher par la remarque, elle réfléchissait trop pour rougir comme une vulgaire gamine de quinze ans sous le sous-entendu de cet ado qui lui faisait face.

- Les 4 jours sont passés, que va-t-il donc se passer ?

- Eh bien (il leva enfin les yeux), une personne va venir et nous ramener au Japon par la peau du cul.

Au moins, c'était limpide comme réponse et très imagée.

- Quelqu'un ? Qui ça ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tu retournes aux recherches ?

Elle hésita,, elle sentait qu'il disait la vérité, il lui restait que quelques heures ici, après, ça serait fichu pour lui, du moins elle le pressentait.

Elle prit un livre sur la pile et tira une chaise. Au bout de quelques pages, elle demanda mine de rien.

- Alors comme ça, tu es Cracmol ?


End file.
